Muto Moves
by Primus1243
Summary: Jack hates it all. Hates that he got put here. Hates that he got sacked with this impish Pokemon called Meloetta. And hates that he is level one among a world of overpowered creatures. At least he can change up the moves and not try hitting it until it goes down. Maybe get a few Pokemon girlfriends since he's stuck here. He's going to need to break out his list of favorites.
1. Chapter 1: New World Rules

Jack snores loudly as he turns over in his sleep. A few taps hit his shoulder and he waves it off. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep little bug."

A few more harder taps came to his shoulder and shove him around. Again, Jack waves it off and rolls over to his other side and snores loudly. "Go away. I need to sleep until like noon."

He hears a sharp gritting of teeth and the grinding of them before hearing nothing as he feels his arms going slightly limp as he rests his head on them before suddenly crashing into something and instantly wakes up. "Wh…!" he yells out as he sees uncut grass and a treeline and himself off the ground a bit before crashing down again. "Ow! What's the big…?!" he tries to say as he is lifted up again and then crashed down onto the ground again as he now rests there. "Owie," Jack groans out loud after a while as he slowly picks his head up and flips over into a sitting position and sees something that he had to rub his eyes at. "Are you a…meloetta I think you're called?" he asks the floating small human looking Pokemon.

"Jeez, what gave you that idea?" Meloetta asks sarcastically, obviously mad with her little nub hands on her hips and glaring down at him. Her song note green looking hair waving around slightly. A jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a song note Jack doesn't know of any notes that fits and looks like an attached microphone such as one often used by singers that Jack remembers from those concerts that he passively watches on TV before changing the channel one second later.

Jack blinks surprised. "Wow. You are bitchier than I remember from the show."

"Excuse me?!" she yells, so obviously pissed as her hair waves widely.

Jack gulps as he now knows he pissed off the wrong psychic type. "Um…I meant that in a good way and uh oh," he says almost flat as he is lifted up again by her.

"You know. I got a joke for you," Meloetta says smirking now.

Jack looks hopefully scared at her. "Is it where you put me down and don't use your psychic moves against me?"

"Knock knock," Meloetta says slamming him against the ground twice.

Jack groans. "Joke is me," he laminates. "I give. What's going on and why am I in a children's show/game?" he groans as he has some tittering pidgeies flying around his head as they tweet.

Meloetta humphs and drops him and lets him hit the ground hard. "You're lucky. I have been tasked to watch over you. Thank you, oh lord, for giving me this illustrious job," she jokingly says to the sky.

"Hey Joey, what are we gonna eat today?" a pidgey says with a Brooklyn accent.

"I don't know Mack. Maybe a little caterpie. What say you and I leave this bumbling idiot and go find us some grub?" Joey, a pidgey that is flying around Jack's head with Mack, asks in the same accent.

"That sounds like a plan Joey. Let's skiddle," Mack says and they both fly off as Jack blinks heavily confused now.

"I am in a twisted version of Pokemon. This has to be the nightmare version," Jack says to himself as he sits up and looks to Meloetta still talking to the sky.

"You didn't tell me he was going to be a jackass through!" Meloetta yells and gives a glare toward Jack who shrinks a little. "Look. He has that jackass look."

Jack groans and rubs his head. "Okay. Let me guess from my knowledge of this world. Did Arceus ask you to do this?"

"Just be glad it wasn't that paranoid firebird, Ho-Oh," Meloetta says,

Jack tilts his head. "Really? That bird is paranoid? I saw her and thought of her as calm and serene. And really, really, not there a lot to humans. Actually, that's a jackass move."

"First, he. Second, don't get me started with him," Meloetta warns.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "So…" he starts as he looks around the forest clearing, "what the fuck happened? How the hell did I get here at all?"

Meloetta huffs. "You have to ask the great god himself for that. It just sent me here to watch over you and see that you don't overly kill yourself in a spectacular fashion. Much as I want that to happen," she says that last bit to the side.

Jack groans and facepalms before stopping short as he sees something different. "Um…" he starts as he stares at a three finger paw and flips his hand over to see a steel spike sticking out of it and then follows his blue furred arm and starts to check himself over. Meloetta rolls her eyes as she looks watches as the cream-colored chest fur Lucario start to panic slightly with his blue fur on his thighs that resembles shorts. Having a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. Standing on his toes rather than on his entire foot. Four small black appendages on his head while a main spike sticking out from his chest. Jack slowly reaches up and feels his tall spiky ears and slowly moves to his long muzzle. "Fuck."

Meloetta scoffs. "Done admiring yourself jackass?"

Jack groans and covers his face with his new paws. "Fucking hell! Who's bad joke was this?! That idiot god?!" he yells pointing toward the sky as he glares at her.

"I don't know jackass! You can ask the god itself later. Now you have more important problems at hand," Meloetta says huffing.

Jack groans again and starts to breathe carefully to calm down before looking around. "Okay…what region am I in and where in it?"

Meloetta sighs as she knows she will be stuck with him for a long time. "Unova. You're in the Unova region and for where specifically…it's a little island off the coast. A little getaway area that the humans call it sometimes. By the way, is this yours?" she asks lifting a small black square shaped devices wrapped in white wires in her physic hold.

"My iPhone!" Jack yells as he dives for it and she lifts it out of the way, making him slide across the ground below her as she looks it over herself and pokes it, almost like it was going to bite her.

"Looks…idiotic," Meloetta concluded as she drops it and he catches the phone.

"Oh so does this world's many Pokedex's and no one bats an eye," Jack rebuttals as he gets up and starts looking over the thing for any damages.

"Meh. Now, what was I supposed to tell you again?" Meloetta asks.

Jack slowly looks over to her as she seems distracted now, but knowing better than to mess with a physic type, he thought different and returns to his phone to make sure the thing worked.

"Oh yeah. That's a festival happening right now on this island. You should attend to get used to this new world," she starts mimicking a regal voice halfway.

Jack is surprised as he looks back at her. "Really? Well then…better get going. Can't get shit done just waiting for his royal assring," he says walking off in a random direction before Meloetta picks him up and turns him around with physic and drops him in the proper direction. "Thank you," he says continuing to walk and not let that bother him.

Meloetta scoffs and starts to float after him as she turns invisible. "Of all the assholes in the world and I got stuck with this one," she mumbles to herself.

* * *

Meloetta watches as Jack fumbles around with his phone thing as he kept walking toward the festival or would be the festival area as she floats behind him invisible to everyone, including him. "So…" Jack spoke up after a while of silent walking as he now wraps the white cord again around his phone and hangs onto it as he doesn't have a pocket. "What's there to do at this festival?" Jack asks and looks behind him to see if he can find any sign of her as he kept walking.

"It's not even started yet. In fact, I think the humans even haven't finished building anything," Meloetta says.

Jack sighs. "At least we have the sights to look forward to and long building times," he says to himself as he trudges along before stopping as he sees a green caterpillar crawl past their path. "Oh. It's uh…what the heck are those things?" he asks himself as Meloetta facepalmed.

Meloetta groans. "It's a capterpie. An insect type Pokemon and it…"

"I don't need the full Pokedex description," Jack interrupts as he glares in her direction before looking to see it glaring at them. "Um…hi. We are just passing through and…"

"You won't take my berries!" it says in a high squeaky voice before hitting Jack with a tackle attack.

"Gah!" Jack yells out as he was pushed onto his ass and Meloetta giggles to herself as she now gets to see his ass kicked…by a little bug. "The heck?! We are just passing through man!" Jack tries to defend as he gets back up.

"You are a thief!" it squeaks at him and tackles him again and sends him down.

Jack groans as he looks where Meloetta is supposed to be. "Hey…ow…what do I know in terms of battle?"

'Oh, this should be good,' Meloetta thinks watching.

"Um…girl…" Jack tries to ask before looking at the caterpie and sees it reel back before Jack swings his hand at it and fires off an aura sphere that completely missed the caterpie.

Meloetta laughs out loud as Jack groans and the caterpie looks to where the aura sphere went before looking back to him glaringly. "You attacked my home!" Jack hears it say before it tackles him again and knocks him out. "Fucker!" it yells before crawling off back to its home.

Meloetta kept giggling to herself now as she floats over to the knocked out Lucario. "Oh, this will be the best time ever now."

* * *

"Stop it," Jack says annoyed, just feeling her smirk at him.

"I can't. You got your ass kicked by a little caterpie who kept tackling you," Meloetta says, almost descending into more giggles again.

Jack grumbles as he pouts as they see a stadium nearing completion in a large field with stands surrounding it. "About time. Now will you shut up and take in the sight while I go wallow in self-pity and try to figure out what to do now that I know I am like a level one Pokemon?" he asks walking out toward it and tries to find a good spot to lay down.

Meloetta falls into laughter as he just said it out loud and tries not to fall from her mass distraction of laughing at his expense. "You…" she kept laughing as she doesn't show any sign of calming down at all.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up hyena," Jack says as he lays down onto the ground.

Meloetta tumbles softly onto the ground as she still laughs and tries to get over to him once in a while as he rested up. "Level one. That is your new name now," Meloetta informs in between her laughs.

"Fuck! Just what do I have in terms of moves?!" Jack yells at her, obviously frustrated.

"I don't know level one," Meloetta says smirking.

"Fuck you," Jack curses frowning heavily as he tries to think of what he can do.

"Not even in your dreams," Meloetta informs.

Jack scoffs. "Like anyone else," he says trying to think of anything that Lucarios do.

"So how scrawny are you level one?" Meloetta asks, noticing how thin he was.

"Never worked out in my life," Jack grumbled.

"Then let's change that," Meloetta says scarily, making Jack sweat.

"Um…is it sort of a magic spell or something?" Jack tries to ask afraid as he slowly sits up and tries to get away from her.

"No. Just plain…" Meloetta says advancing on him as she seems to get scarier, "hard…" Jack starts to crawl backward, "training."

"…FUCK!"

* * *

Meloetta snacks down onto a candy apple she was able to steal from a working stand as she relaxes against a tree as she watches Jack try some strength training with some rocks that are half his size. "How's it going level one?" she calls, not really paying attention to him.

"Fuck you, you little green thief," Jack calls back as he keeps lifting the rock up and off the ground.

"Oh, what's wrong? Those hollow things too much for your itty bitty little arms?" Meloetta asks, baby talking him.

Jack glares at her. "Getting tired little bug," he says, trying to keep lifting it up and down.

"Oh, should I get caterpie for round two?" Meloetta asks, shutting him up.

Jack huffs as he tries to tune her out and keep working on the damn bane rock of his existence.

"That is what I thought level one," Meloetta says.

Jack just groans as he kept going until Meloetta started to lick the caramel off the stick that is now left instead of any apple pieces.

"Where did you even get that? I thought they hadn't even started yet," Jack says.

Moletta smirks. "I got it from those who are serving the workers."

Jack just grumbles as he got back to work. 'You could have at least gotten me one.'

Moletta giggles as she enjoys his pain and exhaustion before he drops the rock one last time and collapses on it. "Enjoy the workout level one?"

Jack groans in pain. "Now you remind me of a certain imp and she was way better."

"Hum?" Meloetta asks.

Jack scoffs. "Nothing. You wouldn't get it," he says getting up and trudges over to where she is before falling on the other side of the tree. "Damn. Now I know how those guys feel after training."

"Keep training and maybe I will give your device back," Meloetta says making him growl, knowing she only took it to motivate him.

Jack kept growling as he got up again and goes back to the rock. "You are an evil imp."

"Oh, you tired after this warm up?" Meloetta asks scaring Jack as she wasn't joking or mocking him.

'She is worse. Why did I get saddled with her?' Jack thinks to himself as he returns to the rock.

* * *

"Alright, again!" Meloetta instructs after a month of training and his continued use to try and use aura sphere properly.

Jack's ear twitches as he goes back to trying to form a proper aura sphere while Meloetta just floats around him as she had another caramel apple that he swears she is stealing. Then she hits him upside the head again, seeing if it explodes for a distraction.

Jack growls to himself as he clenches the aura sphere hard in his hand and tries to place his other hand on top to keep it still. "You want to stop messing with me while I train at least? You already put together my timetable," he asks as his aura sphere shakes a bit, but in check.

"It is useless if you get distracted like your thing over there about to be laid on by a Snorlax," Meloetta says.

Jack actually yips like a dog and looks toward it and sees nothing and then feels the aura sphere shake widely. "Uh, oh," he says and then a massive explosion happens and Meloetta smirks as she sees him covered in soot.

"Now what have I said about concentration?" Meloetta asks.

"Well if you didn't threaten it. That 'thing' is the only connection I have to my world and I would rather it stays intact," Jack rebutted as he goes back to forming another aura sphere as he shakes himself lightly to shake the soot buildup.

"And if this was a battle with a trainer, you would be in one of those…what are they called again?" Meloetta asks, thinking it over.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Please. You don't know how I think, do you? You never even bothered to ask my name or anything. Just 'Hello jackass' and then did a job and that's it."

"Oh right, a pokeball," Meloetta says freezing him, making him realize for the first time that he could be caught and he was a very rare Pokemon from what he could remember.

Jack decided to stay quiet and go back to just forming his aura sphere as he didn't look up this time.

"Not so keen to run your mouth over training now, are you?" Meloetta asks.

"I have been wondering, what's going to happen to you if I'm caught or dead?" Jack asks as he stares at how the aura flows in the aura sphere.

"That is why I am here to make sure that doesn't happen. After all, you have an ego the length of a stadium and you have basically no battling experience besides…well, you remember that one," Meloetta says.

"Don't remind me," Jack mumbles to himself as he spreads his hands out more and sees the aura flow around and into his aura sphere.

"Yeah, so no more complaining and learn to focus and not be distracted by every pidgey that flies by," Meloetta says.

"Blame my new sense of hea…" Jack starts before being bonked again.

"And no more excuses," Meloetta adds.

Jack frowns as he goes back to seeing the aura flow through his hands now. "Noted," he says to himself as he tries to concentrate and look at how the aura is moving.

Meloetta just sits there before both are startled by a ship's whistle.

Jack yips and his aura sphere explodes in his face again. "Are you kidding?!" he yells in frustration as Meloetta wipes the soot off of her.

"Great. They are starting to arrive and I had hoped to at least get you up to level fifteen before they started to arrive," Meloetta says.

"Fifteen? What am I now?" Jack asks shocked it took that long to not even reach that much.

"Eleven," Meloetta says nearly flooring him.

"Fucking kidding me?!" Jack yells as he slides into a faceplant.

Moletta huffs as she floats up and heads toward the tree line to see if any people are really coming to the festival. "Probably can't even fight too well either still. So best send you to the preserve part of the island for now."

"Preserve? An off-limits area for humans?" Jack asks as he gets up and grabs his phone.

"Well, not off limits, but they can't catch Pokemon and maybe we can have some of the residents spar with you," Meloetta says as, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them.

"Better not be that damn caterpie. I have enough string shot in my fur," Jack complains as he starts to follow her toward the preserve.

"Oh, don't worry. He already evolved into a metapod and then a Butterfree," Meloetta informs.

"Fuck you asshole!" Jack yells to the woods.

"Fuck you back!" they hear.

"Jackass," Jack sneers as he kept following.

"Look who's talking," Meloetta snaps back as they kept heading into the forest and still don't notice a presence following them.

* * *

'Man, I was right to skip the presentation after dropping off my Pokemon to be examined and treated at the Pokemon center. The others will be so jealous,' Ash thinks, spotting a Lucario and Meloetta and following them as he has six pokeballs he received from the store.

"Seriously? You think that by singing the same few notes you can sing?" Jack asks and Ash stops as he hears the Lucario speak in his regular Pokémon talk, thinking they might have spotted him.

"That isn't me. This island is very special. It…well…changes for the best words to describe it," Meloetta says.

"Oh really? What changes?" Jack asks raising an eyebrow.

"It differs from individual to individual," Meloetta says before Ash's vision gets a little blurry and he starts to lose track of them.

"Well, that's bad. Let's hope it doesn't happen to us…or rather…anything," Jack laminates as Ash starts to slow down.

"Well, I hanker a guess at what happens to a human," Meloetta says.

"Well, it might be good to listen to it. Could help," Jack says as Ash starts to lean against the trees.

Meloetta hums as she gains a thinking position and keeps floating along. "Well…there's the fact that one can change form and it would be mildly painful, but it would be a drastic change to them. Like body frame," she says as Ash feels himself start to shrink slightly in size from staring at the trunks. "Then features like hands and face," Moletta continues and Ash feels his bones and muscles moving around his hands and face, bringing a painful feeling before it settles down. "And finally, the defining features like…what do humans call their milk producing areas?"

"Breasts," Jack says flatly.

"Yes. That part and the other end too," Meloetta says as Ash feels his chest start to grow and form two shapely breasts with his ass also following as his clothes start to hug him tightly and form his frame shape now. "Though they would remember this I think," Meloetta adds as an afterthought.

Jack raises an eyebrow to her as he starts to practice his aura sense to see what he can as his aura appendages rise up a little. "Hold on. Who else can have a large signature of aura?" he asks stopping.

"You really don't know this world. Other Lucarios and Riolus, sometimes humans if they have a good enough aura," Meloetta says frowning to him.

Jack looks behind him as he notices the flares of aura coming from behind him and sees it coming from behind a tree. "Well there's something behind that tree," he says pointing at the location.

"Ignore it and let's go on," Meloetta says, forcing Jack to go, not getting to inspect what was happening as Ash was to distracted with what was happening to himself as the singing gets louder.

"Such beautiful singing, huh?" Ash hears and feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to see a double bun-haired girl, with the buns on the sides of her head with hair tails hanging from them like ribbons, standing there as the woods seem to melt away. A light blue shirt with a pink pokeball on her chest while having a short skirt like pants while having tight black lycra leggings. Big loose blue shoes with yellow laces. All complete with a big pink bag she puts down near them.

"Beautiful singing?" Ash asks slightly confused.

The girl nods and slowly pushes Ash against the tree and leans on her. "Yeah. Don't you just want to hear them all day and fall asleep to them?" she asks as Ash started to feel something rearranging, but brushed it off.

The girl giggles as she sees his expression. "So…how do you like the singing girlfriend?" she asks as she wraps her arms around her waist.

"I…I…like it…" Ash drifts off as the girl leans over to her and softly kisses her, Ash following and kisses back as she wraps her arms around the girl's neck.

The girl smiles as she reaches down and playfully gives Ash's new feminine ass a playful squeeze.

Ash moans into the kiss as she hugs the girl tighter and keeps kissing her. Just wanting to spend time like this as she can't get enough of the new feeling. The girl smirks into the kiss as she runs a hand over Ash's new shirt which is like hers and slowly moves it down to Ash's new skirt and starts to pull on it slightly as she breaks the kiss a little. "Want so much more my dear?" the girl asks teasingly.

"More?" Ash asks confused as his pants morphed into tight black lycra leggings.

The girls hum approvingly as she gives a small kiss to the side of her lips. "Yeah. So much more. This feeling and a bigger one. All for you. Want it?" the girl asks as her hand feels up Ash's now blossomed breast, feeling the pink bra underneath the shirt.

Ash moans as her arms start to become slack. "Th…this?" she moans again as the girl gives a light squeeze. "Please. Keep going."

"Maybe later," the girl says as the forest started appearing again as the singing fades.

"Later?" Ash asks as the girl starts to fade away and realizes she has been leaning on the tree for so long. "Hey? Where did you go?" Ash asks before starting to register what happened to him and his clothes were now different.

Ash looks down and checks over himself to see that he has a girl's body and groans in disappointment. "Oh man. You have to be kidding," she says to herself in her female voice, still shocking her.


	2. Chapter 2: Pecking Order

"Seriously. I think there was someone there," Jack says looking behind him again.

"If it was a human, it was most likely affected and coming in contact with it increases the likelihood you would be affected even with your resistance as a Pokemon," Meloetta informs.

"Man. So what would happen to me?" Jack asks following her still.

"A few things, you could become temporarily giant or smaller than a caterpie," Meloetta says before starting listing off possibilities.

"Geez. That many just for a Pokémon?" Jack asks, slouching now.

"Oh, you should see what it can do to the humans. I have even heard it is possible they can become Pokemon human hybrids if affected," Meloetta informs.

"Really? Anthros? Holy shit," Jack laughs a little, surprised it can happen in this world.

"Yeah, though the humans have developed a…well, think of it like a disease and they developed a little bit of an antidote for it and injected a part of it into themselves to become immune to it," Meloetta says.

"Uh huh…" Jack says to himself as he knows which can be an antidote, vaccine, and immune is back in his world.

"Anyways, it's not perfect and most likely not fatal so it is more of an annoyance than anything," Meloetta says.

Jack hums as he takes a peek behind him. "I see…so what's the plan for now?"

"Do you ever listen or does everything I say that isn't about your stupid item go out your ears?" Meloetta growls.

Jack frowns and gives her a blank stare. "Making sure about the plan since it got fucked back there."

"It isn't messed up level one. We just have to take precautions since the humans are arriving in droves," Meloetta informs.

"Better. Now I get it. Geez, ask one question for clarification and everyone goes wild," Jack mutters the last thing to himself.

'I am so finding one of the strongest Pokemon around here to show him how low on the pecking order he is right now,' Meloetta thinks, continuing on.

Jack sighs as he looks around. "So…what training is it going to be this time? More rock weightlifting?"

Meloetta smirks at that. "Oh. That's long gone. Now we need to change things up and make things even harder."

'Oh boy…' Jack thinks to himself as he knows this will only get more painful.

* * *

"Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Ow! Fuck!" Jack yells as he was tossed around before slamming into a tree. "Owie."

Meloetta giggles as she looks to the large ursaring. "Thanks. Needed a way to kick his ass."

The ursaring huffs approvingly. "Anything to put the pup in his place. Good luck making him stronger. You'll need it," he says lumbering off.

"Understand the pecking order now?" Meloetta asks.

Jack just groans as lays there against the tree. "Yeah…painfully, though," he says before using the tree and tries to stand up again.

"Well, now you see. Training physically only gets you so far. He has fought here for years and tore you apart because of this," Meloetta informs.

"Can you blame me? I just started on this," Jack retorts as he falls down again. "I think I'm going to lay here for a bit."

"You do that and think about what you did wrong and how to improve," Meloetta says before turning invisible and leaves.

Jack scoffs as she probably went off to have another candy apple. 'The thing was…girly…I was never a fighter. A thinker is more like it and I would place people in hospitals if I used the moves on them. Damn. I really need to adapt the moves as quick as I can. And she still won't tell me crap about me. I wonder…can the moves really be limited to what they are…or can I use contest styles?' he thinks to himself before sitting up and starts to form an aura sphere and really see how the aura flows.

* * *

Time passed and Jack watches as now planes were landing and cruise ships arriving, all which he recognized as different cultures or at least regions of the world.

"Yes, take it all in. These many trainers will be your undoing," Meloetta says dramatically before snaking on another apple she took.

Jack sighs. "You know, I wonder how much money that stand lost already from you taking those."

"I don't take it from the stand. The chansy at the Pokemon center gives me one every three days," Meloetta says.

"Fucking serious?" Jack asks miffed that he could have got some too.

"Yes, they don't notice a few going missing over a week," Meloetta says as firework go up into the air.

Jack groans and bends his head down. "Man. I have been wanting to eat something sweet for a while now. Something human," he adds as she rests by some different berries.

Meloetta shrugs as she squeezes some berry juice over the apple and keeps eating. "Not my fault you don't like it."

Jack scoffs as he watches the fireworks go off to signal the start of the festival. "Where am I at?"

"Level twelve," Meloetta says, messing with him.

"Fuck. More weeks of this and I haven't even passed two. Just fucking one. Fuck me," Jack groans as he tries to think of ways to use his moves differently now that, he thinks, he isn't strong enough.

"You really want to breed, huh?" Meloetta asks seriously.

Jack glares at her. "It's an expression."

"No, it is an act to make another generation," Meloetta says.

Jack rolls his eyes annoyed. "You really don't know how humans are and act, do you?"

"Do you?" Meloetta asks.

Jack was about to speak up before trying to remember. "I…" he stops as he can't remember much at all before he met her. "I know…my phone and…how it works…why can't I remember myself well enough?"

"What is the phrase the humans use again…hello teacup, I am and a bottle you hold a drink," Meloetta says.

"That…makes no sense in any context," Jack says, trying to understand what kind of phrase and meaning she is going for. "Are you calling me a hypocrite?"

"Yes, numbskull one," Meloetta says.

Jack scoffs and looks toward the festival again. "You are evil. I'll give you that."

* * *

"Ash, is that you?" Dawn, a blue headed girl, asks, seeing Ash taking care of his Pokemon.

Ash picks his head up and looks around to see Dawn standing behind him. "Dawn? You're here too?"

"Yeah, this is a very big event held once every five years," Dawn says

Ash nods and then smiles. "So guessing you want to take the contest part of the festival, aren't you?"

"Which one?" Dawn asks.

"There's more? I thought they placed them into one whole contest or something," Ash asks confused.

"Oh, there are several contests. This festival has basically an entire year of contests, including a grand festival at the end," Dawn saws.

"You have to be kidding. Too bad they can't do the same for the gyms," Ash laminates.

"What are you talking about? Many, if not most gym leaders, are attending," Dawn says.

Ash looks around confused. "I am…lost again…aren't I?"

"I think so," Dawn says giggling.

Pikachu nearby snickers to himself at his trainer's way of getting lost.

"So you came to the great assembly without knowing all it involves?" Dawn asks.

"I…kinda skipped it," Ash admits.

"How much?" Zoey, a vermillion headed teenager girl, asks walking up.

"Zoey?" Ash asks confused. "You too?"

"Of course. I am a top coordinator after all," Zoey says.

"So how much did you skip?" Dawn repeats.

"Well, I dropped off my Pokemon to get registered and to be check up by nurse joy and kinda went exploring," Ash admits as both coordinators looked at him a little horrified.

"Ash, did anything strange happen to you out there?" Dawn asks.

Ash gulps as he rubs his head and looks away embarrassed.

"Ash?" Zoey asks.

"I…would rather not say…" Ash trails off.

"So you got to experience the magic of this place, huh?" Zoey asks.

"Is that what's it's called?" Ash asks.

"He did. Ash, if you had stuck around, you would have been told about it and been given this," Dawn says before pulling out an amulet she had being worn like a necklace.

"Really? I wouldn't have turned into a girl if I had that?" Ash asks shocked.

"What was that?" Zoey asks smirking.

"Nothing!" Ash yells, trying to throw them off track now.

"You joined the fairer sexes for a bit?" Zoey asks smirking.

"This shouldn't be talked about!" Ash said quickly, not wanting to face the embarrassment again.

"Zoey, please stop or I will tell your boyfriend you are planning to leave him for a lesbian," Dawn teased, not being one bit serious.

Zoey glares at her. "Oh shut up. It's not that skirt of yours hasn't caught both eyes."

"I know," Dawn says smirking.

Zoey blushes and keeps glaring. "Oh shut up."

"Um…what's going on?" Ash asks.

"Nothing," Zoey says quickly as Dawn kept smirking to her.

"So Ash, I guess you are just going to have to suffer through the effects of this place as these basically act as a flu shot would and since you already got sick already, it won't help you much," Dawn says.

"Darn it. You mean I'm going to keep changing?" Ash asks mad now.

"Yeah, when you venture out of the main area around here," Dawn says repeating the orientation.

Ash groans and hangs his head. "You have to be kidding me."

"Sorry Ash," Dawn says as Pikachu pats his back.

Zoey hums. "Wonder what kind of girl he became?"

"Zoey lets drop it for now," Dawn says her facing saying something else entirely.

"Fine," Zoey says, smirking still.

"So Ash, you here for the battling portion?" Dawn asks.

Ash sighs. "Yeah. Heard of a big tournament and wanted to give it a shot."

"So what were you doing when you experienced a walk as the fairer sex?" Zoey asks stifling a chuckle.

"Nothing to say," Ash says, wanting to stay silent.

"Oh come on Ash, what were you doing that took out further into the island?" Dawn asks.

Ash sighs at that. "I was following two Pokémon and they looked pretty rare."

"…typical Ash," Dawn says after a pause.

"Hey, that sounds…bad I think," Ash says to himself.

"It's not," Dawn giggles as a guy wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up and black pants walks up.

"Zoey, I thought we were going to find something to eat," the guy says.

Zoey smiles and pats his side. "Later. Just catching up with some friends."

"Oh come on," he says leaning on her and smiles.

Zoey pats his head. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Snea," a sneasel says on the guy's shoulder.

Zoey smiles at him. "Why are you wearing that in this sort of place? It's got to be dead hot here."

"Exactly eighty-nine degrees," he says.

"Michael," Zoey says.

"It's what I usually wear," Michael tries to defend.

Zoey pokes his chest. "We need to get you some swimwear because you are going to enjoy this place."

"But…" Michael tries to defend as he sweats either from being scared of Zoey or from the heat, Ash couldn't tell as he was amused by this.

"Better wear something different or I will not join you to sleep tonight and the rest of the nights here," Zoey threatens.

"But that is six months," Michael whines.

Zoey smirks. "Exactly. You going to do it now?"

"Oh Zoey, how about you go with him and make sure he picks out the right thing…or maybe I should go with him," Dawn teased.

"Back off. My man," Zoey says pulling him away.

"Well, you can see how we have been a bit," Dawn says.

"Um…you got a new traveling friend?" Ash asks cluelessly and Pikachu rolls around and laughs on his back behind him.

"Yeah, I am traveling with them and two others," Dawn informs.

"Two others? Who?" Ash asks a bit eager to meet them.

"You remember Angie from the summer classes?" Dawn asks.

"Angie? Angie…" Ash tries to recall.

"Green hair, acts a little like you," Dawn reminds.

"Is that the trainer I constantly butted heads with at first?" Ash asks forgetful.

"Yes," Dawn says sweat dropping.

"Oh…then yeah," Ash says smiling and Dawn facepalms.

"Well, the other one is the gym leader Gardenia," Dawn says.

"Wait, a gym leader is traveling with you and…what happened to the gym?" Ash asks curiously.

"Temporary replacement like what you told me about Brock," Dawn says.

"That makes sense…so…you going to train your Pokémon for the contests?" Ash asks as Pikachu has already bounded up to Dawn onto her shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey there Pikachu. How are you?" Dawn asks.

"Pika," Pikachu says raising a paw and smiles.

"I also got several new Pokemon so don't be too surprised when you see them," Dawn says smirking.

"Really? Who?" Ash asks, eager to see who does she have.

"That is a secret for now," Dawn says smirking.

"Aw come on. I really want to know," Ash whines.

"Will you share what happened with you if I do?" Dawn asks making Ash drop it.

Ash groans and looks away embarrassed again.

"That's what I thought. See you at the festival," Dawn says before walking off.

"Oh man. This got worse and worse," Ash says as Pikachu snickers as he walks by him.

* * *

Jack frowns as he now has a grasp on the idea and use of aura sense and can actually see his aura veins in him or what he thought to be aura veins. He really doesn't have a name as he watches the aura flow around as he makes an aura sphere.

Meloetta raises an eyebrow as she floats around him, seeing him really get into training his moves better than the last few days. "What are you doing?" she asks, now noticing his eyes glow blue as his uses his aura sense without even closing his eyes. 'This is…normal to do…right?'

Jack raises an eyebrow as he moves one hand and moves the aura sphere closer to the other hand. "Testing something," he says before smiling slightly as he sees the aura flow into his hand and does the same to the other side before putting the aura sphere back in the middle. "And it might work."

Meloetta huffs. "Right. You being able to train better just by messing with a few things level one. Look, you need endurance or you're going to pass out in the middle of a battle. With one, a real battle in a tournament and they count you out. Two, an encounter battle with a trainer and you get caught. Or three, a wild battle with a Pokémon and you could wind up dead."

Jack looks to her as he kept flowing aura into his sphere. "You never did answer that question. What are you going to do if I end up in two or three?"

"Three, I may interfere. Two, teleportation. If you are lucky," Meloetta informs.

Jack raises an eyebrow to her before going back to his aura sphere and concentrates on it.

"So are you going to watch it?" Meloetta asks.

"Watch what?" Jack asks as he kept moving the aura sphere around to see how far he can do before he loses control of it.

"The tournaments and contests," Meloetta clarifies.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to. Might give me some ideas…can wild Pokémon even enter themselves?" Jack asks curiously.

"Not sure…maybe," Meloetta says.

Jack hums. "Might not hurt to try."

"Could result in pokeballs being thrown at you," Meloetta reminds.

"Damn. Oh well. Guess we can watch from a hill or something," Jack laminates.

Meloetta huffs as she kept watching him before looking to the festival. "Another apple for me," she says floating off.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Oh thank you. I would love another candy apple," he acts out, knowing she can hear him.

"Well there are apples above your head," Meloetta says.

Jack looks up and sees he's below an apple tree. "Oh. Better than nothing," he says before looking to his aura sphere and then back where Meloetta went and back to his aura sphere and takes a deep breath. "True test," he says before moving his hands by each other and claps them, making the aura sphere disappear. Jack frowns as he looks through his aura vision and smiles at the sight of one of his hands to a great amount of aura in it. "Nice."

"Attention all trainers, the first competition has been decided. It will be a battle tournament for fairy types," someone says over a loudspeaker.

Jack looks toward the festival before sighing. "Sorry Meloetta," he says before getting up and rushes toward the tournament arena.

* * *

"So anyone going to enter the tournament?" Dawn asks, taking a drink from her fruit drink.

"Is it only fairy types can enter?" Ash asks, almost eager to get in.

"Yeah," Angie says pulling it up on her pokenav. "Looks like for today. Seems that there will be more types allowed tomorrow and the days after."

"Oh man," Ash complains as he slouches, remembering that he never caught a single fairy type on his journeys.

"I am thinking about it," Angie says.

Zoey smiles as she hits her side. "Well, we can only hope you and that Mawile can bite it hard in there. Don't want to lose outright like last time."

"Oh, one time and by the timer," Angie sulks.

Zoey grins and hugs her as she brings her up again. "Cheer up. This one is by knockout so you have time."

"I was thinking of entering myself, but since Angie is entering, I will pass as well," Michael says, now wearing a red short sleeve shirt and black shorts.

"So what are the prizes for winning anyways?" Ash asks.

Dawn starts to count off. "Medals. Ribbons, those are not for contests. And some money, berries, and gift tickets for certain places."

"You pumped Angie?" Michael asks.

Angie grins to him. "Only if you guys cheer me on."

"We will, right Sneasel?" Michael asks.

The sneasel on his shoulder smiles. "Snea," it says before jumping onto Angie's shoulder and nuzzles her.

"Thanks," Angie says getting up.

"They started releasing more of the events scheduled?" Michael asks, joining Angie as they seen Gardenia coming up to them.

"Hey, guys. So…who's going to enter?" Gardenia asks as she wraps an arm around Michael's shoulder.

"That would be me and my two fairy types," Angie says smiling.

Gardenia chuckles. "Ah. Well, good luck to ya. And Ash, been a while. How are you?" she asks seeing the raven haired boy.

Ash blinks a little surprised that what Dawn said is true. "What are doing traveling with them anyway?"

"I got badly whooped by this one here and after looking over my battles, I found my battling had stagnated so I decided to get away and train," Gardenia says patting Michael's back.

Michael looks to her embarrassed. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was a smackdown," Zoey reminds him.

Michael turns to her. "It wasn't so bad that I made her cry."

"Wasn't that bad," Gardenia admits.

"So how did the gym leader meeting go?" Michael asks.

"Boring. Boring as everything else," Gardenia says frowning.

"Well, we best go. Registration ends in ten minutes," Angie says.

"I'll lead you," Dawn says walking away with her.

"Wait for me," Michael says trying to follow.

Gardenia grins as she keeps holding him back. "Nope. You are staying with me and Zoey."

"And what do you have planned?" Zoey asks.

Gardenia hums as she smirks to her. "Nothing. Just spending some quality time with a good man."

"Ash, can you go on ahead and let them know we will be there soon?" Zoey asks.

Ash was just confused at how they were acting together. "Um…sure," he says walking off into the stadium as he kept looking back to Zoey glaring, Gardenia grinning, and Michael looking like he didn't want to be caught in the middle of this. All the while, Pikachu kept snickering as he rode on his shoulder.

"Snea," Sneasel says shaking her head.

"Man, I wish was a Pokémon right now," Michael wishes as the girls started to argue a little.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Listening Well Enough

"Can't believe they left this maintenance ladder," Jack says to himself as he climbs onto one of the light fixtures overlooking the arena and is able to see what is going on.

"Welcome one and all to the first competition of the Great Assembly," the announcer exclaims.

The crowd cheers wild as Jack takes a seat on the edge of the maintenance walkway and keeps watching as he relaxes on the handle bars. "Yeah, yeah. Bring out the battles now."

"Our first battle will be Angie of Solaceon Town vs Linda of Geosenge Town," the announcer declares.

Angie laughs and cheers as she comes out onto the field and takes her place as another girl takes the other side of the arena. "I am so ready."

"Trainers ready? Choose your Pokemon!" the referee calls.

"All right Mawile. Time to show them what you can do," Angie says throwing a pokeball before a little Pokémon with a big mouth looking head tail comes out and cheers lightly.

"We got this Dedenne," Linda calls, throwing her pokeball and out came a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon.

"Dedenne," the little Pokémon cheers before glaring toward Mawile.

"Alright Angie, you know this," Michael says watching in the stands as they started the battle.

Mawile was hanging strong, matching the speedy Dedenne hitting it with moves like Bite and Dark Pulse, but Angie noticed they were not as effective as they should have been.

Michael raises an eyebrow. "Come on. You are smarter than this."

'Oh, I get it. Let's change it up,' Angie thinks before calling out. "Mawile, Fairy Wind!"

Mawile, hearing this, jumps up hearing that and begins spinning rapidly, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind that shot at Dedenne.

Dedenne chitters panicky and tries to get away before getting hit and sent away into the ground.

"Dedenne, charge beam!" Linda calls, but there is a pause as Dedenne tries to recover a bit.

"Finish this, Sludge Bomb!" Angie calls back, hoping to end this quickly.

Mawile, hearing this, shoots filthy sludge from her large mouth, blasting Dedenne before it could get off its attack.

"De…" Dedenne groans as it is now knocked out and on its back.

"Battle is over. The winner is Angie and Mawile," the referee proclaims.

"Good job Angie!" Dawn calls out.

Angie laughs and cheers and Mawile jumps into her arms and hugs her. "Great job!"

Jack gives a few light claps as he kept smiling. "Not bad girl. You did well," he says relaxing still.

The competition continued on with Angie battling hard with Mawile, but unfortunately, she lost in the fifth round, coming in the top four.

"Well…that's a disappointment," Zoey says.

"She did well," Michael says giving her a thumbs up when she focuses on them.

Angie smiles back as she holds Mawile in her arms.

The competition soon came to a close as the sun had set and the rewards were given out under the lights of the stadium.

Jack watches as the rewards were given out and see that the Mawile girl got some berries and a pink medal with a white ribbon for their trouble. "Man, bummer girl."

Mawile and Angie didn't seem disappointed, though, in fact, they looked happy and quiet pleased with the results.

Jack sighs as he watches all the trainers start to head out and the audience packs up and leave. "Great start," he says to himself as he heads down the ladder and goes back to the forest.

"I hope you know how reckless that was," Meloetta says appearing beside him, showing Jack she planned to lecture him the whole way.

"Great job Angie. You really have improved," Michael compliments as they arrive at the hotel.

Angie smiles. "Thanks. Really enjoyed the whole thing."

"You did great. Will you be trying a contest like Dawn and Zoey next?" Gardenia asks.

"Nah. I think I'll stick to battles," Angie says holding Mawile in her arms who cheers happily.

"Well, who wants to hit the hot tube?" Zoey asks.

"That be me," Angie says smiling and raising a hand with Mawile.

"I'm in," Michael says.

"Guess I'll join too. Been wanting to try one," Dawn says smiling.

"Come on Ash. Join us," Gardenia says giggling.

Ash sighs. "Fine. Might as well have some fun."

Dawn grins and pulls him along. "Let's go then."

"Hey, don't drag me like this," Michael complains as Zoey drags him and Angie and Gardenia follows.

* * *

Jack frowns as Meloetta kept berating him in the ear for an hour now and his hand was now hurting. Remembering what he did, he quickly gets into a sitting stance and puts his hands together and then pulls it apart to make his aura sphere come out, but it came out all shakily before the swirling started to become unstable. "Oh shit," he says before the aura sphere explodes.

"Are you even listening?" Meloetta asks.

Jack wipes the soot off of his face and kept frowning. "Crystal," he groans as he kept staring at his hand where he kept the aura sphere.

"Take a break and get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow," Meloetta says.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Michael asks, getting in the hot tub alone.

"First," Angie says walking out in a two piece bikini.

"I beg to differ," Michael says.

Angie smiles. "Hey, Michael. All good still?"

"Yes, just got in," Michael says as Sneasel comes out to join them.

"Snea," Sneasel says calmly as she jumps in and relaxes and swims around.

"So are you going to join us?" Michael asks as Sneasel floats by.

Angie giggles as she gets into the water as well. "Well…just wanted to let you know, your girlfriend is wearing something good."

"Oh?" Michael asks.

Angie nods as she looks behind him to see Gardenia with a green one piece swimsuit and Dawn with a two piece swimsuit with a skirt coming in and gets into the water with them. "So…Zoey prettying herself up?" she asks smirking.

"Plenty. Or at least none at all since…oh, there she is now," Dawn says smiling as they look to see, minus Michael who can't see behind him, Zoey walking in with a black thin two piece swimsuit. "Not bad. Going to sit in his lap?" Dawn asks teasingly.

"Oh hush," Zoey says walking over before tapping Michael's shoulder who was trying not to look. "Come on. Just look."

"Oh, I am," Michael as smirking and points to the window that was reflecting everything like a mirror.

Zoey giggles as she steps in and sits beside him and leans on him. "Good. You're still learning, though. You should have waited for me outside."

"I thought you would be finished well before me and now only Ash is left," Michael says, leaning onto her shoulder.

"Weird. He would usually be the first one in," Dawn says a little surprised.

"Someone want to go check on him?" Zoey asks smiling as she ran a hand through her boyfriend's hair.

Michael sighs. "I'll get him. Geez," he says getting up.

Zoey pulls him back down. "Nope. Now you sir. You have to enjoy this."

"I'll get him. I think I know him best," Dawn says giggling.

"Then buzz off and get him so we can really enjoy this," Zoey orders as she rested her head on Michael's chest.

"Personally, I am enjoying the show," Gardenia says as Dawn walks away to the boy's changing room.

Dawn hums as she knocks on the door. "Ash, you ready in there or what? We are waiting for you."

"Sorry. Pikachu is being a little stubborn about being washed," Ash calls.

"I'll handle that part. Just get dressed already," Dawn says miffed.

"Alright, alright," Ash says going to the training booth as Pikachu walked out the door to Dawn.

Dawn smirks down to the little mouse. "Is he really that much of a liar?" she whispered.

"Pika," Pikachu says evasively.

Dawn gives a raised eyebrow as she seems to give an evil smirk. "Really?" Dawn asks getting a brush.

"Pi," Pikachu says trying to back up.

Dawn grins. "You're not going anywhere," she says before Pikachu runs off and she chases after him. "Come back here!"

"Sneasel, you mind helping her?" Michael asks, holding Zoey.

"Snea," Sneasel says rolling her eyes before getting out of the water and runs off after them.

"So Zoey, you think Ash will be able to match Michael there?" Gardenia asks, making Angie giggle.

"Nah. Michael is one in a million," Zoey says hugging Michael.

"You saying that because you think that about his body or because he is your man?" Gardenia asks.

"Both," Zoey says smirking up to Michael.

"Attention all guests, we have received reports of a wave of energy is coming down from the mountain. Please have you amulets on or be in a shielded location like a bedroom or the hot tub areas to avoid being changed. Have a nice evening," a female on the intercom says as they see a green wave of energy approaching out the window as shutters closed.

"Ash has his yet?" Angie asks concerned.

"Don't you remember, the amulets don't protect if you have been changed before," Gardenia says.

"Uh oh," Zoey says as Michael wraps his arms a bit tighter around her.

* * *

Ash blinks as he hears the announcement and quickly grew conceded as he looks to the window as a green light came towards it and grew brighter before trying to rush to the door and trying to open it. "Open up!" Ash yells before the wave of energy wash through the room and over him. "Oh no!" he yells as he backs off a bit from the door.

Ash started to feel his skin crawl as his body frame changes again like last time, his hair becoming a bit longer, and his assets changing and morphing into a girl's. But then his clothes didn't change into the clothes from last time and instead started to change into a black skirted dress with a white apron and black bow. Black stockings and black dress shoes. And to top it all off, a white maid's hat.

"Wha…what just…?" Ash tries to question herself as she looks at herself in a mirror.

Ash starts to blink as her mind grew hazy for a bit before shaking her head. "Oh no. The guests," she says worried and starts to panic a bit and started to put some things together.

* * *

"Where is Ash? You think the wave might have sent Ash into some pain?" Michael asks worriedly.

"Maybe," Zoey says before the door opened up.

"Sorry. Took me a while to set this up," Ash apologizes stepping in and walks over to them.

"Is that Ash?" Michael whispers to Zoey.

"Raven hair. Can't miss it," Zoey says as she looks the girl over.

"Oh miss, are you the first for a massage?" Ash asks her voice noticeably feminine to them now.

"Massage? Zoey asks confused.

"Yes, we offer massages and other spa treatments for the hot tubs," Ash says.

Michael raises an eyebrow before looking to Zoey. "Why not? We are not going to get help for a while so might as well enjoy this."

"Alright, why not. I deserve some relaxation after my performance in the opening competition," Angie says getting out.

Ash smiles as she clenches her hands in the air. "Don't worry. You'll be very relaxed soon enough. Please, this way," Ash says leading her to a massage table.

"Seriously, this is crazy," Michael says trying to relax on the edge of the tub.

"Oh let Angie have her massage and relax," Zoey says as she keeps laying against his chest, distracting him.

"Trying," Michael says thinking on things.

"Now your face goes in here and just lay down on your stomach," Ash instructs.

"Okay. Don't mess up," Angie says laying down as instructed.

Ash smiles as she starts to place her hands on Angie's back and press down on her muscles as she moves up and down her back. "Is this painful?"

"No. It's good," Angie says smiling and sighing in relief.

"Good," Ash says as she kept going and started to go a bit lower and a little above her waist.

Michael cursorily looks over and raises an eyebrow as he watches Ash massaging Angie. "How is she?"

"Pretty good. You have to try this," Angie says sighing.

"You can think about that in a moment," Zoey says moving his face back to her and kisses him.

Ash smiles as she moves lower and starts to get Angie's waist and sides of her legs, making Angie jump a bit, but relaxed soon after. Ash smiles at her reaction as some green energy start to flow from Angie and into Ash's hands, traveling into her. Ash sighs in relief as she felt her ass start to grow a bit as more energy travel into her. "How do you feel now?"

Angie hums. "So relaxed now. I don't think I can get any more relaxed muscles."

Ash smiles. "Good, but it can get better."

Angie hums curiously as she tries to look from her position. "How?"

"You need to strip out of your outfit first," Ash whispers to her.

Angie picks her head up and looks at her. "What?" she whispers back shocked.

"Your clothes are making some of your muscles unable to relax," Ash whispers, running a hand through her hair.

Angie blushes a bit before sitting up now and starts to remove her bikini before putting it to the side. "Okay…now what?"

"Lean back and relax and I will continue," Ash whispers to her before going and moving the blinds so no one could see.

Angie nods slowly as she leans back on the massage table and Ash walks back to her. "Okay…so how will you?"

"Shh. No more talking. Just relax," Ash instructs before starting to massage her stomach.

Angie moans in relief as she starts to slowly become limp. "Okay, starting to feel good."

Ash smiles before leaning down and kisses her, surprising Angie a bit before falling into it and kisses back. Ash keeps massaging Angie as she moves her hands down below her stomach now. Angie's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Ash's hand touch close to her and kisses back harder because of it. The green energy flowing from her body and into Ash's hand as Ash felt her ass still growing bit by bit.

Angie moans in happiness as she wraps her arms around Ash, not wanting to end the kiss as Ash moves her hands to the side of her leg and massages there. Angie sighs in relief into the kiss as she felt the massage. Ash smiles into the kiss and hugs her back slightly as she moves a hand up to Angie's breast and gives a small squeeze, making Angie moan happily before breaking the kiss.

"Feel better?"

Angie was too far in bliss to respond, making Ash smile before going over to another massage table before wheeling it out for behind the blinds leaving Angie naked and very breasts quite perky. "Who is next?" Ash asks as no one seemed to notice the slight changes to her physically.

"I'll do it," Dawn says as she finishes brushing Pikachu's fur as Sneasel keeps watch over him smirking. "Sneasel, take Pikachu to one of the tubs to soak," Dawn instructs before walking over to Ash and the massage table as Ash locked the wheels into place.

"Snea," Sneasel says picking Pikachu up and carries him away as he grumbles to himself.

Ash smiles as Dawn sits down onto the table and Ash wheels her to another section of the room behind some blinds. "Okay, lay down and let me do the work."

Dawn giggles as she lays down on the table like Angie did at first. "So…how much do you like yourself?"

Ash hums as she closes the blinds a bit. "Doesn't matter. Right now you need to relax," she says walking over and starts to massage Dawn the same way she did Angie and works on her back.

Dawn sighs in relief as she felt Ash move her fingers across her back and starts to move a big higher. "Oh. Easy,"

Ash smiles as she goes slower. "It's okay. But for me to really get at your muscles, I need you to strip."

Dawn picks her head up. "Strip? But…?"

Ash smiles at her. "Your clothes are blocking some of the muscles."

Dawn looks a bit confused before she gets up and starts to slip out of her swimsuit and puts it to the side.

Ash immediately pushes her down onto the table after she finished tossing the last bit of clothing away and kisses her to Dawn's surprise. Dawn squeaks into the kiss before Ash grabs at her breast and squeezes, making her moan into the kiss before Dawn pushes her off a bit. "As…" Dawn was quickly silence as Ash wraps an arm around her and keeps kissing her.

Ash smiles into the kiss as she kept massaging Dawn's breast as the green energy started to flow into her and towards her own chest, growing them now. Dawn starts to kiss back and hug Ash, not letting her move away and she tries to move as close as she could, but Ash kept her at a certain distance as she moves her hand to Dawn's other breast and massages there, making Dawn moan and hug her tighter.

Ash smiles and lets's go of the kiss before slowly laying Dawn down onto the table. "Better?"

Dawn blinks slowly as Ash smiles and starts to leave. Leaving Dawn smiling happily on the table, her breasts also now nice and perky.

"Who will be next?" Ash calls. Gardenia sighs in relief as she rests in the bath before Ash taps her shoulder and makes her look. "Your turn."

Gardenia smiles before getting out and follows her as Michael follows them with his view as he kept an arm around Zoey. "Wonder what happened to Dawn and Angie?"

"Probably relaxing. She might have put the warm stone treatment on them," Zoey offers running a hand through his hair.

Michael hums and looks to her before looking over her swimsuit more. "So…what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I think you know," Zoey says claiming his lips again.

Gardenia looked around as she was lead to another massage table. "So…what exactly is the treatment here and what do…?"

Ash tuned her out as she walks over to Gardenia and grabs her shoulder and turns her around before kissing her, not wasting time. Gardenia, surprised by the kiss, tries to push Ash back, but felt her hands run across her back and start to massage her there. Gardenia moans into the kiss as Ash pushes her toward the table and onto it as her hands move toward her swimsuit and start to take it off.

Gardenia moans as she keeps kissing Ash, not noticing that green energy was starting to flow from her body and into Ash, Ash herself becoming slimmer and growing a bit more in both her breasts and ass. Gardenia giggles into the kiss as Ash takes her swimsuit off and puts it to the side before hugging her close. As the energy was being sucked away, Gardenia felt herself grow weaker and enjoy the kiss more. Ash smiles as kept kissing and Gardenia becoming slack in her arms before falling to her knees as Gardenia leans her head back, a blissful smile on her face. Ash giggles and lifts Gardenia onto the massage table and makes sure she is in a comfortable position before heading out again.

Michael smiles as he kept kissing Zoey before a few taps on their shoulders stopped them and made them look to see Ash kneeling by them. "Sorry. Your turn," Ash says looking to Zoey.

"I will see you after your massage," Zoey says before rubbing Michael's head and gets off of him before following Ash out of the pool.

Michael smiles as he follows them with his view and his eyes slowly drift to Ash's ass. 'Man. That is nice. Too bad she is a guy,' Michael thinks, knowing if Zoey caught him staring at another girl like that, she would smack him.

Zoey moans and giggles as Ash started to massage her back, undoing the bra tie and lets it fall to her sides. "Wow. Who knew you can actually do this," Zoey says as she sighs in relief at the tension being undone.

"I have to be to ease these tough muscles," Ash says smiling as she felt some tough muscles, more than the rest of the girls.

Zoey smiles. "Well, it has been a tough few weeks."

Ash hums in agreement as she starts to use her knuckles as her fingers alone wasn't enough. "It definitely shows. You have been busy."

Zoey hums as she grimaces slightly at a sudden pain before it went away just as quick. "Well, training is tough."

Ash nods before moving down to her lower back and stops. "I'm going to need you get out of your swimsuit now. It's going to get in the way," Ash says running a hand through her hair.

Zoey blinks and looks up to her. "Really? That bad?"

Ash nods and Zoey sighs before sitting up and takes her bra off before starting to slip out of the rest of her bikini and lays down again. "Okay. Hurry up before I freeze over."

Ash smiles as she starts to massage her again and moves toward her lower back and a little further as the energy starts to flow, muscles starting to form on Ash's arms and legs. Zoey sighs in relief as she felt a lot of tension be released before feeling a little tired.

"It's natural to feel a little tired. That's just all the troubles you have catching up to you," Ash says, wanting to hurry up and get to Michael, but not show it in her voice.

Zoey hums as she starts to get tired. "Yeah…troubles…"

Ash smiles and massages up her back. "That's it. Just sleep and almost all of the tension would go away when you wake up."

Zoey hums in agreement. "Yeah. Just sleep and it would be over with…" she says closing her eyes and starts to drift off.

Ash keeps massaging till she heard light snoring reach her ears and smiles as she slowly let's go of Zoey and doesn't seem to wake up before walking off.

Michael sighs as he rests his head back, closing his eyes to rest up and wait for his turn. Not noticing Ash slowly walking up to him and undressing slowly. Taking off her shoes and stockings before the maid hat and apron. Michael kept his eyes closed before hearing some water splash next to him and opens his eyes. "About time. You skip the hot stone…" he stops as he looks over and sees Ash sitting by him in a bright white thin bikini that almost has her large breasts and ass peeking out, forming the thin frame and muscles.

Ash gulps nervously before slowly moving over and sitting on Michael's lap, wrapping her arms around him slowly to not scare him. Michael himself breathing heavily as he can't help but look down and see and feel Ash's breasts pressing against his chest. Ash slowly leans in before stopping and pulling her head back as Michael looks at her nervously and curious at what she is about to do. He watches as she reaches behind herself and undoes her bra and takes it off, letting her large breasts flop free and loose before pressing against his chest again, making him blush.

Michael takes in a sharp breath as he watches Ash reach down and take her panties off, tossing it to where her bra is before sitting down on his lap again. He can feel her move slowly along his lap as she wraps her arms around him again. Watching as Ash leans in more before kissing him softly. Michael is shocked at the kiss before Ash presses more and can only kiss back now, wrapping his own arms around her waist and pulls her in closer.

Ash moans into the kiss, starting to love the fact she is now feeling him run his hands across her, slowly moving down her back. Ash's breath catches in her throat as she feels his hands move along her ass and makes her moan, tightening the hug she has across his neck. Michael pulls her in tighter and kisses her harder, pushing her head back a bit as he gives a squeeze to one of her ass cheeks and feels the muscle underneath.

Ash moans loudly now, almost breaking the kiss as she tries to keep it up. Michael brings a hand up and runs it across her stomach and feels the muscles there before moving up more and feels the heavy breasts and gives them a hard squeeze. Ash gasps loudly as she keeps up the kiss and clenches her hands together. Michael opens his eyes and looks at her, surprising him that she is now crying as she keeps kissing him before he pushes her back and holds her there.

"I'm sorry. It's just…this feels so right," Ash says, trying to wipe away the tears.

Michael just looks at her worried and brings his own hand up and places it gently on her face. Ash stops as she looks to him as he brushes the tear streaks away. "We need to stop now. I can't let this go on."

"But why? I can be them. Do you want Zoey? I can…" Ash starts, worried out of her mind.

"Ash," Michael says, grabbing her arm and stops her blathering.

Ash stops talking at the moment as she stares at him.

Michael keeps watching her before sighing. "Listen…it's best if you get the antidote and change back. It's not right to keep this form just because you like being with me. It's best you go back to normal and enjoy life like that. Not as something you think others want."

Ash sniffs and wipes away more tears. "…okay."

Michael then smiles. "But…that doesn't mean I am not impressed," he says looking over her body.

Ash slowly smiles and leans back a little to show herself off. "Really?"

Michael nods before leaning back and relaxes against the tub edge. "You better get going."

Ash smiles greatly and leans forward and gives him a fleeting kiss on the lips before getting off of him and out of the tub as she grabs her things and runs off.

Michael sighs as he hears the door close. "Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4: New Views

Jack clenches his hand as the sun starts to rise and feels his muscles catching a few times. "What's wrong with you?" he asks as he watches through his aura vision and sees the aura vein and looks toward his hand. What he sees makes him more confused. At the end of his hand, the aura line has darkened a bit. He can see aura flowing through cleanly, but it seems to be almost like rusted pipes as he looks through normal eyes again. "Fuck. You have to be kidding me. These things act like copper pipes?"

"What are you blathering on about?" Meloetta asks yawning as she floats up to him.

Jack sighs. "Morning to you too. How did you sleep?" he asks, rubbing his hand a bit.

"Fine enough," Meloetta informs.

Jack hums in agreement as he kept shaking and clenching his hand. "So…what's the events today?"

"From what this says there is a fishing competition so many will be out at sea. Then there is a contest, then a rock Pokemon battle tournament," Meloetta says holding up a newspaper.

"What? Let me see that," Jack says snatching it and starts to look it over himself. 'Holy shit. I can still read. This can really help,' he thinks smirking but only could make out a few words.

"Can you even read?" Meloetta asks smirking. Jack looks at her with a blank stare, making her sigh. "Fine. I will teach you the language while we watch," Meloetta moans.

Jack smiles at that before trying to read and understand himself to save time. 'Always, always, context.'

"Pokemon," Meloetta says pointing to the word like she was teaching a baby.

'This is going to be a long day,' Jack thought in despair.

 **(Line)**

Jack sighs as he was able to convince Meloetta to teach him on the way to the spot where he watched the tournament battle and it still getting it while climbing the ladder. "And that's business," Meloetta says pointing to the section in the newspaper.

Jack hums and nods as he climbs onto the catwalk and gets into the same spot as before and smiles as he sees the tournament about to start. "So what's today's type again?"

"Rock," Meloetta says staying invisible as a fierce battle was underway already as Ash and his Pokemon, Boldore, were facing a Nosepass and struggling a bit.

Jack smiles before Meloetta holds the newspaper beside him so he can still see the battle. "Accountant," she says pointing to it.

Jack sighs. "The bane of every single businessman's existence."

"Idiot," Meloetta growls pointing to Jack.

"I thought I was level one?" Jack asks looking to her.

"Both," Meloetta growls as Boldore hits Nosepass with Flash Cannon, knocking it out.

Jack hums as he looks back to the battle and keeps watching as the young trainer runs over and hugs his Boldore. "Good to know. At least you can call me something else. I'll tell ya, level one was getting kinda stale."

Meloetta just sticks her tongue out at him as the next combatants came out.

Jack sticks his tongue out to the side at her as he watches as the next trainers take their place. "Geez, wear any more black and you can be the grim reaper," he says noticing the one in all black clothing.

"Maybe I should get Giratina to knock some sense into you. She will make sure you know your place," Meloetta complains as she crosses her arms.

Jack just hums a tune to himself as he watches the battle as an Archen and a Bastiodon battled. "It use to feel like a fairy tale. Now it seems we were just pretending," he sings quietly to himself as a hard ancient power from the Archen was fired toward Bastiodon and knocks it back a few feet.

"That Bastiodon defense is really being tested," Meloetta notices.

Jack nods as he keeps humming and leaning his head on his arms as he kept watching the Bastiodon uses a protect shield around itself to stop some of the physical attacks Archen got. "Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story. Then a tragedy with no big reveal of a hero's glory."

"What are you going on about?" Meloetta asks.

"Sorry. Song I remember. I remember quite a few…in fact…" Jack says patting himself before taking out his phone and starts it up to see the power around fifty percent. 'I have to find a way to fix this power problem,' he thinks to himself as he knows he can use the internet much as he tested it last time. "Okay…here. Put these…wherever your ears are," he says holding up the ear buds to her as he can't really make out her ears at all as finds the song.

"Get that dang thing away from me," Meloetta hissed.

Jack sighs. "It's going to bite. All it's going to do is play music. I'm sure you love music, don't you?" he asks, shaking the ear buds closer to her as an explosion of rocks hitting the ground around archen happens down on the field. "Come on. I got tons here."

Meloetta growls as she looks at the weird things before picking it up by the wire and watches as it hangs limply. "Just in the ear?"

Jack shrugs. "Or around it. As long as you can hear the sounds coming out," he says watching as Meloetta watches him now. "Fine. I won't look," he says looking back down on the field and hears some shuffling from her.

"Okay," he hears and Jack presses play and puts the phone down in a safe place as he keeps watching. Hearing a gasp of surprise and then nothing.

"Yeah, that's almost everyone's reaction if they have one like this," Jack says smiling, knowing she can't hear him that much as he watches the Archen fly up now, probably to use an aerial strike of some kind.

"Who do you think will win?" Meloetta asks as Jack smiles and can hear her humming quietly.

"That Archen. You?" Jack asks smirking a bit as he hears the same tune from her.

"I don't know. Bastiodon is still hanging strong," Meloetta says.

Jack chuckles. "It's fun to watch, huh? Plus, even at disadvantages, you can come out on top if you know what you are doing."

Meloetta starts to nod her head along to the song as she watches the Archen caws loudly and starts to fly straight down, a set of white streaks forming around its beak and then itself before hitting Bastiodon straight onto its back. They both raise an eyebrow and sees that the Bastiodon has been knocked out. Jack chuckles as he claps a bit and both of the Pokemon were returned to their trainers as the next set of trainers came out.

"Not bad. Now who can top that?" Jack asks leaning on an arm.

They watch as one trainer throws out a lairon and the other, an onix. "Well…this might be interesting," Meloetta says taking out the earbuds and gives it to him. "Thanks."

Jack shrugs. "Lovers of music has to be listening to not only their own great music, but others as well," he says as the battle brings and the lairon doesn't move, but the trainer for the onix calls out an iron tail.

"Lairon, intercept with mud-slap!" Michael calls quickly and Lairon fires a stream of mud from its mouth towards the Onix's eyes.

Onix roars as its face are covered in the mud and it whips around, trying to fling the mud off.

'Onix's defense while very high, has lower speed, stamina, attack, special attack, and special defense. While my Lairon's defense and attack are his greatest strengths. So we shall see if your training in special attack is paying off and aim for the types Onix is weak against,' Michael thinks recalling all he knew about Onixs. "Lairon, Water Pulse!" Michael orders, shocking many, even Jack up in the lights.

Lairon's eyes glowed blue and then pulses appear under the Onix who was still trying to clean off the mud. As a geyser shoots out of the ground under him, taking him completely by surprise.

"Ouch…" Jack hisses as they watch the onix fly up and then smash onto the wet ground as it was covered in water and seems to be weakly trying to get up again.

"Well, that is a surprise," Meloetta says at the Onix's trainer was trying to think of what to do.

Jack slowly nods as they keep watching, wondering what else this trainer might have up his sleeve.

"Lairon, Bulldoze!" Michael says before Lairon stomps down on the ground and creates a shockwave on the ground, crashing towards the Onix.

Onix roars and tries to get up before the shockwave hits him and sends it back and knocks it out. "Two moves…" Jack says frowning slightly. "That's a different trainer…"

"Three," Meloetta corrects.

"Still…this one is different. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing this one a lot," Jack says looking to Michael as he pats lairon's head horn.

The competition continued with Ash and Michael battling through rounds. Both Jack and Meloetta watching as the young trainer gets knocked out to third place while the other kept rising up. The final battle came where Michael's Lairon faced off with a Rhyhorn.

Jack raises an eyebrow as he kept watching the lairon as it has been using mostly the same moves and not even a fourth. "Come on. What else do you have?"

"Lairon, let's not be outdone. Iron Head," Michael orders and Lairon charged at the charging Rhyhorn.

Lairon roars and charges as its head glow brightly before the two quadrupedal Pokemon collided and struggled for dominance as it was cheered on. "Go Lairon! You can do it!" Dawn cheers.

Jack raises an eyebrow as he peers closer. "Getting a leg up, aren't you big boy?"

Meloetta huffs. "He wins," both she and Jack say, making them look to each other before they see Lairon push the rhyhorn back and then onto its back before charging and hits it, sending it toward the trainer and stops short of hitting him.

They watch as Lairon roars happily before walking back to Michael as it starts to glow all over its body before it's covered in the glow and then starts to change shape and grow in size. Soon the light dies down to show that Lairon has evolved into Aggron who roars proudly at the change.

"What a stunning turn of events. Lairon has evolved into Aggron," the announcer says as many trainers instantly went for their Pokedexes.

"Alright Aggron, let's finish this battle," Michael says smiling as Aggron let out a roar before charging it's tail, glowing, showing it was going to use iron tail while going at Rhyhorn like a freight train.

"Get up Rhyhorn and dodge!" the other trainer calls panicked.

Rhyhorn growls, doing it's best to get up as Aggron closed in before trying to charge back, but was hit by the iron tail, sending it into a wall and knocking him out.

"And with a knockout blow, he's out," Jack playfully calls out, but enough to let the audience hear.

"Was that a Lucario?" someone asks.

Jack yips as he quickly hides behind the lights and Meloetta shakes her head at him.

"You see what you did there?" Meloetta asks frowning hard.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Cover almost blown. But come on, I really wanted to see this," Jack tries to defend as he takes peeks through the lights.

"Aggron did some work alright," Meloetta says as they watched the award ceremony and what Aggron got a steel gray medal with a gold ribbon and a basket of berries given directly to Aggron who gobbles it all up as his trainer laughs with everyone.

"Yeah…" Jack says, thinking how would it be to win something before sighing. "All right. Let's go back," he says moving to the ladder and starting to climb down.

"You getting a bit better of an idea from watching the battle numbskull one?" Meloetta asks.

"Okay, now you're just mixing things up," Jack says before sighing as he kept climbing. "Yeah. Plus…unspoken rules much…unless there's an official book."

"There are for human battles," Meloetta says, catching his interest.

"Human battles…hmm…" Jack says to himself as he thinks of how to handle this.

 **(Line)**

"You were great Aggron," Zoey says petting the now huge Pokemon.

Aggron growls approvingly before continuing to snack on the basket of berries.

"Look at you now. Just this morning I could bend down and hug you around the neck. Now I can barely reach you," Dawn says.

Aggron growls to her and reaches down and hugs her smiling.

"He still loves you," Michael says proudly, checking his account.

"Oh. Then maybe I should take him as my Pokémon," Dawn says teasingly.

"You thinking of getting into battling?" Michael asks, half paying attention as he started checking what moves Aggron can learn.

"No. But I can come up with ideas on how to make this lovable big lug looks great in a contest," Dawn says patting Aggron's stomach.

"What are you oh…looking up moves to teach him, huh?" Angie asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Have to. I got to see what training I can give the big guy now since the old ones wouldn't work anymore based on how he is right now," Michael explains.

"Oh, he can learn fire punch?" Angie says, seeing it.

"That'll be handy. Got to have a move that can counterattack your own type," Michael says smiling.

"So you going to have him train with Machoke, aren't you?" Zoey asks smirking, knowing what he was thinking.

Michael smiles to Angie. "Yep. Get some good timing going as well."

"You and Boldore did well as well Ash," Gardenia says before Aggron offered Boldore a berry.

Ash smiles. "Thanks. But that wouldn't get us down that much," he says as Boldore starts to eat.

"Well, now we should…" Michael stopped when one of his pokeballs opened on its own and out came a shiny Kirlia.

The Kirlia yawns before looking around and holds its arms out to him. "Come on. You know what to do."

"Lulu, you let yourself out again?" Michael asks.

Lulu just grins and kept holding out her arms to him.

"Alright, come here," Michael says picking her up and setting on the back of his neck so she could ride around.

Lulu cheers as she wraps her arms around his head. "Yay. Let's go!"

"You have a Kirlia?" Ash asks.

Michael sighs. "And I'm ashamed to admit it. She's quite a handful," he says as Lulu follows a Butterfree flying around their table.

"So Ash, what twelve Pokemon do you have with you currently?" Gardenia asks him, confusing him.

"Twelve?" Ash asks very confused.

"Ash, for the assembly, you are allowed to have twelve Pokemon at a time," Dawn informs sweat dropping.

"What?! You mean I could had more all this time?!" Ash complains.

Angie opens her mouth to say something, but Ash cuts her off. "Let me guess, it was in the orientation at the start when I arrived?" Ash says.

"Oh look, he's learning," Gardenia says smirking.

"So Zoey, are we going to spend tonight in bed together like last night?" Michael asks leaning over to her as the others tease Ash a bit.

Zoey smiles at him. "Only if you get shirtless again."

"You going to be in your birthday suit then?" Michael whispers to her, smirking all the while.

Zoey pokes his chest. "Only if you can take it," she whispers back smirking.

"Oh, I can," Michael says before kissing her.

"Eww," Lulu whines as she still rides on Michael.

"So Ash, how did you do in the fishing competition? You catch anything?" Gardenia asks.

Ash sighs and holds up an old shoe with a seaweed sticking out of it. "Got this thing. Think I can sell it?"

'No one laugh,' Michael thinks, seeing it.

All the girls snicker as their Pokémon try to hold it together as Ash throws the shoe away.

"Don't feel bad Ash. Sometimes you just catch nothing from fishing," Michael says, trying to encourage.

"I was really hoping of getting something," Ash says slouching.

"I'll tell you what, we will go out right now and do some night fishing while most of the trainers are turning in and the Sharpedos are more active," Michael offers.

Ash sighs in relief. "That sounds good."

"Alright, let's go. Dawn, you mind looking after Aggron and Boldore for us?" Michael asks.

Dawn smiles. "Sure. I'm sure they would like some poffins too."

"Remember, Aggron likes spicy ones," Michael says before walking off with Ash.

"Hurry back," Zoey says smirking.

 **(Line)**

"Life vest?" Michael asks going over everything they needed.

"Check," Ash says picking up two.

"Oars, in case the engine somehow dies?" Michael asks.

"Got them," Ash says seeing the oars in the boat.

"Spares?" Michael asks.

"Check," Ash says looking under the edges.

"Fishing poles?" Michael asks.

"Got them," Ash says putting them into the boat.

"Bait?" Michael asks.

"Yep," Ash says looking to the bucket.

"Cooler full of drinks for us?" Michael asks.

"Got them too," Ash says looking into the cooler.

"And a small radio to play music?" Michael asks.

"Yep," Ash says checking the radio.

"We are all set," Michael says putting a small life vest on Lulu.

Lulu cheers and hops into the boat and sits down as she kicks her legs happily.

"Alright. Ready to set sail Pikachu?" Ash asks getting into the boat.

"Pika," Pikachu says holding up his own lifejacket and puts it on before getting in and sits by Lulu.

"Alright. Setting sail," Michael says pushing off from the pier after untying the mooring. "You want to pilot the boat or shall I?" Michael asks.

"You know where's best," Ash says, making sure his lifejacket is on correctly.

"Actually, I don't. I never fished around here before," Michael says before sitting next to the engine before cranking it and moves them out to sea.

"Well…first time for everything," Ash tries to say.

"So how many times have you been fishing out at sea?" Michael asks turning on the radio, which had a tape of peaceful and easy listening music on it.

"None really," Ash admits.

"Oh well, I will tell you a few tricks I was taught in Kalos," Michael says as they rode till Michael suddenly cut the engine are they had slowed greatly.

"So what now?" Ash asks.

"This is good," Michael says before looking through the bait and tosses out a few pieces around the boat and waits for a bit. "Got to entice them to come before we cast our lines," Michael informs.

Ash nods as he takes his own rod and tries to set it up as Pikachu and Lulu got out little ones that look like sticks with lines wrapped around them.

"That's cute you two," Micheal says petting both of them as he didn't even reach for his fishing pole yet and kept waiting, listening to the music.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Michael finally got his fishing pole and starts putting on bait in preparation before he and Ash cast their lines. "No need to be stressed. Just relax as the Pokemon can feel your anxiety and stress through the water," Michael says.

"That much, huh?" Ash asks, slightly anxious.

"Yes, water Pokemon can be quite sensitive to such things because they must sense predators instead of just relying on seeing them," Michael says.

Ash hums as he looks to water to see anything there.

"It also is nice that the water is so clear here," Michael says as Ash could barely see Pokemon below from the little light the moon provided.

"This is clear?" Ash asks confused.

"It's because it's night," Michael says before they sat there in silence as Ash was starting to relax from the sounds of the ocean and the music playing.

Soon Ash felt a tug on his line. "I got something," Ash says, starting to reel it in.

"Easy on it. Don't want to pull too fast or you'll lose the catch," Michael warns.

Ash nods as he reels it in a little more slowly and soon out came a cyan crustacean Pokemon with one claw bigger than the other and it looked ready for a fight. "Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash calls. Pikachu jumps from his spot and next to Ash before sending out a thunderbolt and hits the crustacean, making it shake wildly before he stops and it was left charred and smoking and knocked out. "All right, let's go," Ash says throwing a pokeball and catches it, the pokeball shaking once before it beeps.

"Oh, you caught a Clauncher. That's a Pokemon native to Kalos," Michael says, having watched the whole thing as Ash retrieved his pokeball.

Ash smiles as he takes out his Pokedex. "Let's see."

"Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokémon. Clauncher fires compressed water from the arm gun on its right claw and damages foes with the impact from the water," the Pokedex says.

"They have a powerful ability called Mega Launcher. It makes aura and pulses move stronger. So teach it water pulse and dragon pulse and it will excel with those two attacks," Michael informs as neither noticed the blue smoke coming from the mountain.

"Awesome. This will definitely be big," Ash says sitting down again.

"See. You caught one well enough," Michael says waiting to turn back before noticing a wave of blue smoke coming at them at high speed. "Um…Ash?" Michael asks Ash who had his back to him.

"Yeah?" Ash asks, setting up another bait.

"Don't freak out, but another wave of energy is coming at us," Michael says checking his amulet, which he found was still there.

"What?!" Ash yells, turning around.

"Yeah and it is blue," Michael says as the smoke was about on them.

"Maybe we can…" Ash says looking toward the water.

"Too late. We wouldn't even get the engine started," Michael says as the smoke washed over them and, with it, the energy that was inside of it.

Michael blinks and coughs as it passes and coughs out the smoke, slightly annoyed. "Damn. Ash?" he asks worriedly as he looks to see Ash on the boat, laying down.

Both Pikachu and Lulu watches from behind Michael as they watch and see Ash start to change body forms with his clothing as well. From his usual blue sweater and dark pants to a light blue and white stripe vest with sleeve wrappings around the arms, worn black ripped shorts with a black belt wrapping as the rest of the pants change into the same stripe colors into stockings as his shoes change into black ones with a blue symbol on it. Ash slowly gets up as Michael blushes slightly as he sees Ash's chest start to grow out and strain the vest a bit before he sees the new Ash look to herself.

"Ah, man," Ash says slouching.

"Well…you look very oceanic," Michael says, trying not to say he recognized the outfit was from team Aqua.

"Yeah…I look slightly good…but only because of this," Ash says still slouching.

"It isn't all bad, is it?" Michael asks, setting down his fishing rod.

"Well…I suddenly know more about water types than ever," Ash says, a little perked up.

"Huh?" Michael asks interestedly.

"Yeah. Like this Clauncher," she says taking out the pokeball. "The fact that they are considered almost immortal because of how they are and live…but that's all I got for now."

"Oh?" Michael asks interested as she now spoke with confidence on the matter.

"And the fact is, the water types aren't interested in baits that much. Just who's throwing them and what they are like. Kinda like new Pokémon," Ash says leaning over the edge and puts her hand in the water.

"Though they don't turn their noses up at aqua grown berries," Michael says catching Ash's attention.

"Aqua grown berries?" Ash asks, a bit excited as she looks to him.

"Yeah. One cut that lets the juices out attracts many water types. Personally, I am hoping for a sharpedo or at least a Carvanha," Michael says, showing her the berries.

Ash gasps excited and takes one before breaking it open and smell it before putting it into the water.

Nothing happens before, suddenly, a large wailord rises up out of the water beside them and jumps over them before diving back down into the other side. Ash laughs excitedly as she watches it go and Michael watches her enjoy herself as the water washes over them from the wailord.

'Is what we see on the news really them or is this them up close?' Michael thinks to himself as Ash keeps watching the water Pokémon go crazy for the berry before not helping himself and his eyes travel to her ass.

Ash smiles and looks to him. "How much more you got?"

"Quite a few, but they are our bait remember," Michael says.

Ash blinks and looks to his rod and sees it shaking. "I think you got something."

"Oh, I do," Michael says grabbing his fishing rod and starts reeling it in.

Ash smiles as she gets behind him and watches as he reels his line in and then wraps her arms around his waist and presses her chest against his back, making him freeze up for a moment, almost losing the rod from the pull back. "Just don't hurt it," she says smiling as Pikachu slaps his face and watches slacked jawed at them as Lulu giggles at Pikachu's reaction.

Michael smiles and starts to reel in easier before he finds it close enough and lifts the rod to see a sharpedo stuck on the line and snapping on the bait. "Got one,"

Ash nods. "Now can you let him go?"

"Let him go?" Michael asks.

Ash nods and hugs him tighter, pressing her breasts against him more. "Yeah. Please?"

"Alright, I guess," Michael says before pushing the release button, letting the Sharpedo go.

Ash giggles and turns him around a bit before kissing him, shocking him, but mostly Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu calls shocked as he falls back and faints. Lulu calls out surprised before getting a piece of paper and flapping it over his face.

"Well…I guess we should feed the rest of the berries to th…them and head back," Micheal says stuttering a bit.

Ash nods as she takes the berries and breaks them before throwing them into the water and watches the water as the fish start to feed on it.

"Well, we best head back before a Skrelp or Dragalge arrives and releases their poison," Micheal says starting the engine.

Ash slowly nods as she keeps watching.

Michael pilots them back to the docks and proceeds to tie the ship to a mooring as Ash drinks one of the last remaining drinks from the cooler.

Pikachu finally wakes up and sees nothing is happening between his changed trainer and the trainer they went with before Ash picked him up and Lulu jumped onto Michael before they leave the boat.


	5. Chapter 5: Stop It

"You sure Pikachu will be fine in your room alone with your other Pokemon you didn't drop off at the Pokemon center?" Michael asks unlocking the door to his and Zoey's room.

"Yeah. They'll be fine," Ash says smiling as her voice sounded more feminine than when she first changed.

'Must be a slow transition,' Michael thinks as Zoey looks up from her book to see him and Ash.

"Oh, you have to be kidding. Again?" Zoey asks, getting up from the bed and Michael sees that Zoey is naked as promised.

"Whoa, Zoey, nice figure," Ash says as Michael quickly closed the door as Lulu yawns, heading to one of the other bedrooms of their room.

Zoey sighs. "She's bearable at least. What happened? On the sea?"

"Yeah. Was hit by a blue smoke cloud. They didn't tell us different stuff comes from the mountain," Michael says.

Zoey nods before looking over Ash. "So…you going to take her to get changed back?"

"Remember? They can't change someone back, but just try and prevent i…" Michael stops when Ash suddenly kissed Zoey to his shock.

Zoey pushes Ash off and looks to Michael. "She…went after you or any other girl?"

"…she may have kissed me while my guard was down on the boat," Michael admits.

Zoey slowly looks to Ash who is smiling. "Really? You kissed him?"

"Well, he is cute like you," Ash says cupping her face as a blue aura started to flow from Zoey into Ash, though Michael couldn't see it from his position.

"Cute, huh? That's it?" Zoey asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You have to work harder for me to give you a better compliment," Ash informs as the aura kept flowing into her as her muscles grew more defined and what looked like cyan makeup start to appear on her.

Zoey looks to Michael at this. "Michael, are you really buying this?" she asks, both of them thinking the makeup and muscles were always there.

"I…don't know what to say," Michael says before Ash kissed Zoey again.

Ash giggles into the kiss and pushes Zoey to the bed and makes her fall down onto it as she kept kissing her before letting go of the kiss, leaving Zoey's lips the same color like Ash have applied the same color of lipstick and looks to Michael. "Want to join?"

Michael was flabbergasted at what was happening and just waited for Zoey to give him a response as Ash took off her bandana.

Zoey giggles a bit and sits up and looks to Michael. "Come on Michael. I promise you'll feel great," she says smiling.

Michael slowly walks over and as Ash starts to undo her belt carefully and throws it to the side, getting out of her shoes and pants as it shows that her stripe vest and stockings were a one piece body suit before she starts to slip out of it as Michael tries to get by her as Ash also grabs his shirt and pulls it off of him as he passes by before he sits down near Zoey who kisses him and starts to take off the rest of his clothing. Ash giggles as she slips out of the clothing piece and goes over to the two and gets into bed with them, watching as Zoey finally got Michael out of his boxers and throws them to the side with the rest of the clothing.

Zoey breaks the kiss and sits on Michael's lap, leaning down to him and kisses him softly and feels Ash massaging her nipples. Zoey moans into the kiss as Michael puts his hands onto her hips and moves them to her ass and massages there, making Zoey break the kiss and gasp heavily as Ash gets behind her and hugs her as she kept gripping Zoey's breasts, massaging them carefully none of them noticing that Zoey's breasts were slightly growing or that her nipples looked like the were painted with the same makeup. Zoey moans happily and looks down to Michael who is watching them both before moving herself a bit and rises up a bit. She leans down and kisses Michael before dropping herself onto him, making them both moan into the kiss before Zoey starts to move up and down on him.

Ash herself moving away from behind them and goes to the side of them as Zoey breaks the kiss and moans loudly and sees Ash leaning in before leaning toward her faster and kisses her, wrapping an arm around her as Michael kept his grip on Zoey's hips and helps her along. "How about we switch?" Ash whispers into Zoey's ear after breaking the kiss.

Zoey nods as she loses concentration and just wanted more as she gets off and gets beside Michael as Ash climbs onto Michael and takes Zoey's place but facing away. Michael quickly grabs her hips and helps her along and pushes her down, making Ash gasps heavily and moan. Zoey watches as Ash starts to move and bounce on Michael before Ash grabs her with an arm and pulls her in and kisses her. Michael, seeing it all, as she clenched on him, making him groan.

Ash breaks the kiss with Zoey and gasps happily as she felt Michael start to cum into her and presses herself down as best she could and let him cum deep into her before Michael grunts one last time and lets out a bit more and feels no more flowing into her. Ash giggles almost drunkenly before rolling off of him and lays beside him as Zoey weakly wraps an arm around Michael and rests her head on his chest. "Not bad…newbie…" Zoey says weakly as she looks to Ash.

'Give me a moment and I will start working on your ass. When I am done, you will be my pet,' Ash thinks in her head.

Zoey giggles and nuzzles Michael's chest. "But…not bad at all. You did make this great guy here happily," she says looking to Michael and sees him looking at them almost tiredly with his almost closed eyes.

"Oh, seems he needs more," Ash says.

"But he is about to go to sleep sister. Not a great idea, especially with how he works out," Zoey says hugging Michael closer.

"Let me try something," Ash says moving back to him.

Zoey raises an eyebrow as she sits up. "And what are you planning?"

Ash giggles as she grabs the sides of her breasts and carefully places them before Michael's cock as he sits up a bit and looks at her. Ash then spreads her large breasts a bit before wrapping them around his cock, making him groan and clench his hands as Ash starts to move her breasts up and down.

Zoey frowns a bit that she is being outdone before moving to Michael and kisses him, trying to distract him lightly as Michael moan happily as he felt Ash's soft breasts move all over him.

Ash giggles and leans her head down and kiss the tip before engulfing it, making Michael groan and throb in some pain as he reaches over and places a hand on her head and helps her along as Zoey kept kissing him. Ash smiles inwardly as she felt Michael rub his hand through her hair, helping her push herself down onto him as she felt the cock start to throb heavily.

Zoey breaks the kiss and smile at Michael grunting. "Go ahead. Let it loose," she says giving a small kiss to him and Michael groans out loud as he starts to cum all over Ash now as she pulls her mouth off of him and lets it come down to her face and top of her breasts. Ash licks her lips happily before she sees no more come out and let's go of her breasts and crawls up to them. Michael sighs as he lays back onto the bed again and looks to Ash covered with his cum. "Not bad," Zoey says wiping a finger on Ash's face and licks her finger clean. "And sweet too."

Ash giggles. "Yeah. He is definitely a keeper. But now that he is asleep, it is just you and me," Ash says letting Zoey clean her as Michael rests.

Zoey licks her lips clean and smiles at her. "And just what do you have planned for me?"

Ash smirked before pushing her down and mounts her, both their privates touching. "This."

Zoey smiles before moaning happily as Ash starts to grind her hips against hers as soon more aura entered her from Zoey, making more cyan makeup appear on both of them. "Still…needs work…"

Ash giggles as blue makeup symbols start to show on their stomachs and chests. "I intend to show you," she says, giving a hard buck and makes Zoey moan and lay back, enjoying the electrifying sensation that it's giving.

Zoey moans and hugs Ash before kissing her and starts to cum all over them as Ash follows as marks start to appear on them legs now and the cum seemed to be instantly absorbed by their bodies.

Ash pants as she breaks the kiss and looks to the heavily marked Zoey who is in bliss from the look on her face. "So…how was I?"

"Why do you ask? We aren't done yet," Ash informs.

"We aren't?" Zoey asks, slightly confused as she tries to look at Ash.

"Round two," Ash informs feeling up her ass as more aura enters her.

Zoey moans and moves her hips into Ash's hands. "What are we doing now?" she asks as marks start to appear on her back.

"Shh. You need attention," Ash says before licking two fingers and slowing start inserting into Zoey's pussy.

Zoey cries out happily and bucks her hips and moves more onto Ash's fingers. "You better not mess up," she says before grabbing her shoulder and kisses her.

Ash smiles into the kiss as she pumps her fingers into Zoey, eliciting moans and yelps from her with every hit into her. Ash slowly moves her other hand and brings it to Zoey's ass and squeezes hard. Zoey moans loudly into the kiss, making it muffled as she clenches her hands and grips Ash hard as she squeezes her legs together. Too sensitive from the last time.

Ash smiles and starts to move quicker into Zoey, making her take sharp breaths as they separate for air at times before going back to kissing. Ash breaks the kiss finally and pushes Zoey down as she moves almost over her, straddling her as Zoey tries to clench her whole body now, before Ash gives one last push in and Zoey yells out as she cums all over her hand before Zoey collapses onto the bed as Ash brings her hand up and licks the cum off of it as Zoey's cyan markings were pulsing.

Ash sighs in relief as she gets up as more aura continues to flow from Zoey to her this time, though it starts to form clothing. Ash smiles as she looks at herself and sees that Zoey's copy of clothing starts to form on her and fit her new frame tightly before looking to the sleeping Zoey. "Thanks for the meal," Ash whispers before giving her a small kiss.

As Ash headed out, she stretches before gathering up her own clothing and heads for her room, not noticing a sphere of aura fly out of her back towards the mountain as the cyan markings disappeared.

* * *

"Oh man, what a night," Ash says, waking up in his room.

"Pika…" Pikachu says picking up his head and rubs his face.

'I can't believe I kiss Michael last night,' Ash thinks getting up and looks into the mirror to see himself back to normal, except naked.

Ash sighs in relief that everything is back to its place. "Finally back to normal," Ash says before walking around and something catches his eye. "Precautions against the waves…must mean the things from the mountain that changed me in the safe zone," Ash says as he looks to the pamphlet before the intercom came on.

"Attention guests, today the mountain is showing signs that it will be sending waves every few hours for today, starting now."

"Man. I best be careful. At least the rooms are shielded. Now let's see, I should probably read this to help deal with this…shielding works like a vacuum sealed room. As long as there are no openings, then the wave will wash over the rooms, but not in," Ash reads before a sudden breeze of warm air hits him, making him shiver a bit from it.

Ash slowly looks to the side and became wide-eyed at the sight of the window open. "Oh no!" he yells rushing toward it before a sudden yellow wave of smoke runs over the land and gets into the room, hitting Ash and sends him down.

"Pika!" Pikachu yells as he rushes down to Ash, trying to fan the smoke away.

Ash groans as his frame changes again, almost getting used to it as clothes started to appear on her now as Pikachu backs off. He watches as Ash's hair grows longer, almost halfway down his back as a more modest breast size and ass grows on her. A white blouse with a dark blue collar and skirt appears on her while a red and yellow striped jacket appears around her and then small white socks and red shoes appear.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks worriedly as Ash stopped shaking.

"Well, that was something. Oh well. Come on Pikachu. We have to pick up my Pokemon at the center and start training and maybe sign up for one of the competitions today," Ash says more professionally.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks confused, tilting his head as Ash was never this eager in the morning.

"Speaking of training, we have been neglecting yours a bit," Ash says, getting her Pokedex from the bedside stand and scans him to see his stats.

"Pi…" Pikachu says concerned now as he starts to back away.

"Oh, your attack power is somewhat lacking. We should train in that. How are you up to some strength training? If you succeed, I will get you a bottle of ketchup," Ash offers.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks, now interested.

"A whole bottle all to yourself," Ash says smiling.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu says cheerfully.

"That's right, are you motivated?" Ash asks smirking.

Pikachu nods. "Pika!"

"Are we going to be champions here?" Ash asks, getting Pikachu fired up.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers, giving a few air punches.

"Then let's go!" Ash cheers as she runs out with Pikachu following, excited for ketchup.

* * *

Jack yawns as he stares at the festival until he hears another yawn behind him. "Hey, girl. What's the events today or do you need to get down there to see?"

"Don't talk to me until I have my daily drink," Meloetta yawns as she floats past him.

Jack hums. "Don't forget your apple for the day," he says getting up and going to a spot and starts to mess with his aura sphere again. "Now what else can you do?"

After an hour, Meloetta comes back and snacks on her three days daily cameral apple. "Alright, level one. Let's get to…" she stops as she sees Jack smiling at his small creation. He was able to make an aura sphere, but more stretched out and almost sticking to his hands as he slowly moves his hand and forms and reforms the shape in different directions. "How…?"

Jack laughs as he places the stretched aura sphere back together into a ball. "Man, you are tiring, but awesome to work with," he says to himself as he lets the aura sphere dissipate.

"Ok, stop playing with yourself. It is time to learn how to read," Meloetta says, recovering quickly.

"Huh?" Jack asks as he looks up. "Oh, hey. So what's the reading material today?" he asks smiling.

"My idiot's first picture book," Meloetta informs, smirking.

Jack blinks. "So…what's the story?"

"It's your book now," Meloetta says, implying an insult in there.

Jack nods slowly. "Okay, I get that. But what's the story? Some old proverb or a lesson you teach a child?"

"Not that is too advanced for you," Meloetta says making Jack frown.

"You're an imp," Jack simply says.

"And you're dumbass number one," Meloetta replies before starting to teach.

Jack rolls his eyes before starting to listen while taking some glances toward the festival.

* * *

"I wonder where Ash is," Angie wonders out loud as her Machop was training with Michael's Aggron.

"Probably slept in. Dawn told me how he sleeps in a lot and makes sure he does by smashing alarm clocks," Michael says, supervising the training.

"I was hoping he would be up and about, but then again, he may be sticking to inside because of the annouc…" Angie stopped when she saw a trainer that look familiar, jogging with a Pikachu.

"What do you see?" Michael asks, looking where she is.

"She seems familiar," Angie says, thinking.

"It's Ash," Michael says, sweat dropping.

"You have to be kidding? He got caught again?!" Angie asks shocked.

"Looks that way," Michael says.

Angie facepalms. "I don't know whether to chide him or just call him an idiot for getting caught in it again."

"Go with neither. It won't do any…come to think of it, she and Pikachu are training like I seen some pros train," Michael says.

Angie looks to him. "Is this…a good thing?"

"Well, best watch out as she is training Pikachu like a pro, meaning it will hit harder soon," Michael informs.

"Like exhaustion levels?" Angie asks curiously.

"Like a brick wall kind of hard," Michael informs.

"Ouch," Angie says watching them run.

"Yeah, so…tell me, since Gardenia is going to look for wild grass types, we don't have a third partner for the competition today," Michael says.

"Shoot…you wouldn't happen to know anyone else here, do you?" Angie asks.

"Why don't you ask Ash there," Michael says.

Angie is confused at that before seeing Ash run up to them. "Hey guys," she says jogging in place.

"I see you got hit by this morning's wave," Angie says.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I still have to train and my Pokémon too," Ash says.

"You competing today?" Angie asks.

"Oh yeah," Ash says smiling.

"So you have partners already?" Angie asks.

Ash shakes her head. "No. Just training right now."

"You need two partners Ash and everyone is already registering with a team," Angie informs.

"Really? Today is a three partner battle?" Ash asks curiously.

"Yeah. Didn't you check today's events, Ash?" Angie asks, getting the attention of a girl wearing a dark teal dress, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons and a yellow hat.

"Sorry, kinda wanted to hurry and train," Ash apologizes.

"Well, why not join me and Michael's team. We are one short." Angie says.

"Ash Ketchum?" the girl suddenly asks.

They all look to see the girl walking to them. "Hey…who are you?" Michael asks.

"Georgia?" Ash asks.

"Oh, my Arceus. It is you. What happened to you?" Georgia asks.

"Ash skipped orientation when he first arrived," Angie answers.

"Well then…you're an idiot," Georgia says bluntly, making her face fault.

"Hi, my name is Angie," Angie says, extending a hand.

"Georgia," Georgia greets back, shaking her hand.

"So where are you from? I am from Sinnoh." Angie inquires.

"I'm from Unova and aiming to be a dragon buster," Georgia says.

"Let's see, Georgia of Unova," Michael says trying to pull up the registry.

Georgia looks proud of herself now. "I think I would be at the top of the rankings."

"Ah, here you are…just got registered today, huh?" Michael asks.

Georgia groans. "Boat was late."

"Nothing cross. It just means you need to win big. You competing in the bug catching, contests, or the three man team battling competitions today?" Michael asks.

"Just the battle," Georgia says smiling to herself.

"You have two partners?" Michael asks.

"Um…" Georgia says to herself as she tries not to show it.

"Well, you best find them as my dragon Pokemon will be waiting for you," Michael says as his Aggron walks up.

"Whoa. You can bet I'm going to beat this one," Georgia says grinning up to Aggron.

"Aggron here is not a dragon type. He just evolved yesterday in the last battle competition so he is training to get used to standing on two legs right now," Michael says rubbing Aggron's stomach.

Aggron growls softly at that as he tries walking around.

"The big lug is still adjusting as you can see," Angie says.

Georgia smiles. "All the same, I can beat him."

"Challenge accepted. I will see you at the competition," Michael says smirking as he puts back on his bucket hat.

Georgia smirks as well as she walks off. "So…can we get your help?" Angie asks, leaning over to the jogging in place Ash.

"Yeah, I also need a team, right Pikachu?" Ash asks.

"Pika," Pikachu says cheerfully.

"Ok, so we need to register the three Pokemon we can use in it as well," Michael adds.

"Just tell me when you're ready and I'll be there," Ash promises.

"Let's go register at the Pokemon center now," Michael says.

Ash nods. "Let's go."

"While there, let's also get something to eat," Angie adds.


	6. Chapter 6: Holding Promises

Jack yawns as Meloetta leads him to where they were for the tournament the last time. "Who knew learning just a few words is exhausting."

"You're just lazy," Meloetta says as they climb the stadium.

Jack scoffs as he kept climbing. "Well…at least we got a lot done."

"Come on. I don't want to miss the first match. Today is a three-man team competition," Meloetta says, waiting impatiently for him.

Jack rolls his eyes as he gets onto the catwalk. "Says the one who is physic."

"I will kick your ass back to the ground dumbass one," Meloetta threatens.

"Still need to work on your insults," Jack says sitting down on the edge. "And you hated me getting out here in the first place."

Meloetta sticks her tongue out at him and goes invisible.

Jack shakes his head, slightly amused at her efforts and looks down to see the tournament about to start.

The tournament started with many matches being more even, but one of the matches was very one sided.

"Geez, talk about a hit and run," Jack jokes as a three-girl team is really killing the competition.

"Next match is team twelve vs. team nineteen and they will battle on the grass field," the announcer calls as the field changes out.

"Oh. This might be good…might not. It's a grass field unless they burn it to the ground," Jack says shrugging before seeing two who he recognized.

"If they do that the battle might be a bit more fun," Meloetta says reappearing with a bag of popcorn.

"Huh," Jack says peering a bit closer. "Oh. It's those two from yesterday. The winner and fourth place. And with…a girl I don't even recognize," Jack says leaning on his arm.

"Do you try and memorize all the humans in the stadium?" Meloetta asks.

"No, I don't have have that much diligence," Jack admits.

"Lazy one," Meloetta says keeping her popcorn away from him.

"Better," Jack says cheerfully with her attempts now.

"Let's see what they choose," Meloetta says excited, taking a drink from her soda.

Jack shakes his head amused a bit. 'Could have at least got me some.'

Soon the teams threw out their pokeballs and team nineteen's Pokemon were a Camerupt, Alomomola, and Chandelure. While from team twelve came a Krookodile, Luxio, and an Arcanine.

"Woo, good team," Jack says, cheering on quietly to team twelve.

"Ready, begin!" the referee declares.

"Let's start this off right. Scorch, Hyperbeam!" Michael orders before Arcanine shot an orange beam from its mouth at the three making them scatter mostly.

"Krookodile, Aerial Ace!" Ash orders, getting her Pokemon to zoom at the Chandelure, slamming into it hard as it tried to dodge.

"Ohh and a hard hit to their Pokémon. Can they get out of this?" Jack plays as the announcer quietly.

"Luxio, don't give it a chance to recover. Take it out of the battle, thunder fang!" Angie orders as Luxio was already on the reeling Pokemon before biting it hard and shocking it greatly.

Jack rubs at his neck, thinking how would it be like to get hit by constant electric shocks. "Shocking."

"Chandelure is unable to battle!" the ref calls, seeing it was knocked out.

Meloetta huffs as she sips at her drink. "And now they are one down. That severely limits their options."

"And it was their ghost type too," Jack points out as he watches Arcanine closely, knowing it needed to recover a bit from the Hyperbeam.

"Well…we'll see what they can do to catch up," Meloetta says biting into her apple.

"Scorch, extreme speed!" Michael calls suddenly, surprising many.

'What, but Arcanine hasn't had time to recover from…' Ash's train of thought suddenly stopped when Arcanine charged at blinding speed, taking Camerupt completely off guard and unable to brace itself for the attack as Luxio and Krookodile, not missing the opportunity to double team Alomomola. "Krookodile, stone edge!" Ash called.

"Luxio, thunderbolt!" Angie says before both the Pokemon launched their attacks at the water type.

"Rock and electric, a deadly combo for water," Jack says seeing the attacks collide the water type and send it out of the field, knocked out.

"And it seems that Arcanine also has the charging power equal to the Aggron," Meloetta points out.

"What did that guy train his Pokémon in?" Jack asks himself.

"Can't say. Best watch it level one as he is not the only trainer with strong Pokemon," Meloetta informs.

Jack hums as he keeps watching the side start to turn.

"Winner, team twelve," the referee says after confirming all three Pokemon were knocked out.

Jack sighs. "And there is it."

"Oh, looks like we got two heavy hitter teams," Meloetta says as the next match started.

Jack nods and looks to her. "So…you think those guys will go long in this?"

"Well I think they got a shot," Meloetta says.

* * *

"Machop, karate chop!" Angie calls as Machop was engaging with a Darumaka as all of the team was now battling one on one with another team in the semi-finals.

"Snivy, leaf storm!" Ash calls as Snivy was battling Elekid.

"Jolt, big buzz!" Michael calls as his Galvantula was battling against a Nidoqueen.

"This seems to be a tough match," Meloetta observes as she and Jack ate pretzels.

Jack nods as he munches loudly. "Yeah…thanks for getting this by the way. This tournament is going on long."

"Well, it is team based. I wouldn't be surprised if they call it a night and finish it tomorrow," Meloetta says.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Dawn and Zoey were watching as their friends and their Pokemon battled hard having come back from their contest. "Jolt is at a big disadvantage with this one without being able to use its electric attacks," Dawn says worriedly.

"Michael can find a way. He always does," Zoey says smiling.

"Yeah, but usually by exploiting the knowledge or the training of his Pokemon. Right now, the only thing Jolt has going for it is he outspeed Nidoqueen," Dawn says.

"And he will beat the big girl," Zoey says smirking. "Or nights sleeping alone is going to be a thing."

"So one of those two will be our opponents in the finals. Who do you think is going to win?" Georgia asks.

"I would say the one that has been steamrolling everyone," Roxie says, watching the trainer with the Galvantula as she tunes her guitar.

"They are good, but they are having trouble," Zinnia says.

"Time will tell," Georgia says.

'Alright Jolt, keep using the rocky terrain to keep your distance. We got to lure her into a straight where they can not dodge,' Michael thinks, waiting for the perfect moment as his teammates battled their hardest.

Nidoqueen's trainer was getting frustrated as Nidoqueen kept trying to go in for a bodyslam, but Jolt kept running away.

"Fast…though with a bigger target, they are usually slower to smaller guys," Jack says looking into the bag and finds no more pretzels.

"He is up to something," Meloetta says drinking the last of her drink.

"And that's what's going to win this one," Jack says crumbling up the bag and puts it with the rest of the trash.

"You think size will determine who wins this?" Meloetta asks, getting Jack's attention.

"Yeah," Jack says, seeing how he moves. "Very much."

"The bigger the size won't win this," Meloetta says, freezing him as Nidoqueen's attempt to follow Jolt through a narrow passage and found it hard to move.

"Jolt, hyperbeam!" Michael orders, making Jolt immediately turned around and fire an orange beam, blasting Nidoqueen back from the crevice in the field before started to move away again after a few moments.

"Ah. That part," Jack says, noting the amount of damage that needs to be done.

"Seems the Galvantula knows a bit about the hit and runs tactics," Meloetta says before she elbows Jack and calls attention to Nidoqueen's frustrated trainer.

"Oh, he's pissed," Jack says chuckling.

"Oh, looks like he is throwing a Tyrantrum," a new voice says behind the two.

They both went wide-eyed and look behind them to see a shiny Kirlia. "How did you…?!" Jack asks shocked and looks down over the edge to see the ladder still intact. "How the heck did you get up here?" Jack asks looking back to the Kirlia.

"I know teleport," Lulu says proudly.

Jack blinks before going back to look at that match. "Well, that's anti-climactic. Would have been better if you said I levitated myself up."

"Not too bright, is he?" Lulu asks.

"I call him level one for a reason," Meloetta says smirking.

"What the heck are you doing here anyway?" Jack asks, looking to her.

"I saw you," Lulu says to Jack.

Jack blinks. "You saw me? When and where?"

"When you were leaning over the side," Lulu says before Meloetta does scary face at him.

Jack blinks at Meloetta. "Wow. You can pass for a ghost," he says smiling.

"Nidoqueen, no!" a voice suddenly calls.

Jack looks back down to the field to see that the nidoqueen is down and out. "Yes. I knew size would win. Pay up," he says to Meloetta.

"Yes, we want candy," Lulu says smirking.

Meloetta groans. "You really think I'm going to get you two prizes for that."

"Not you. He has to get us candy," Lulu says.

"Excuse me? You want me to steal you some candy you little fuck?" Jack asks frowning heavily.

Lulu smirks as she starts to inhale. "Either you do or she gives away our position," Meloetta says, figuring out what she was up to.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. I'll get you some candy. But I'm going to need a black coat," Jack says crossing his arms.

"What are you, a flasher or is this teenage mutant greninja?" Lulu jokes.

"No. The fact is that it is getting night and I like to stay in the shadows. Besides, if someone sees me, they'll just see a coat and think human instead of Lucario," Jack says getting up.

"Oh, my Arceus. This is teenage mutant greninja," Meloetta says.

"Shut up," Jack says frowning, knowing what the counterpart they are alluding to.

"And there you have it, folks. Team twelve take the win," the announcement calls.

"So…I'll be back before the final battle," Jack says heading down. "Little fucker," he mutters under his breath.

"Now we are going to take an hour break before the finals," the announcer informs as Michael picks up Jolt.

"Good job out there," Michael says.

Jolt chitters and seems to smile.

"You did great in there Machop," Angie says picking him up as well as Snivy examines Ash, trying to decide if she likes this form of not.

"You too Snivy. You did great," Ash says smiling.

"Sni," Snivy says, accepting the praise like it was a common thing.

"Now we got an hour. Food and rest?" Angie asks Michael.

"Yeah," Michael says before whistling for Lulu and soon he felt a familiar weight as she teleported onto his shoulders to ride on him.

"So who is your third registered Pokemon for this competition? You have only used Scorch and Jolt there," Ash says.

Michael smiles. "Secret."

"It's got to be a dragon type. He promised Georgia," Angie says.

"Might be. We haven't seen much," Ash says smirking to him.

'Please do not remember last night,' Michael thinks as he lets Scorch out. "You did well this competition you big puppy," Michael says.

"Ar," Scorch cheers.

"Oh, did he?" Dawn asks walking up before scratching Scorch.

Scorch growls happily and nuzzles her.

"Oh, who is a good big puppy?" Dawn asks, scratching him more as another wave swept over them.

"Oh crap," Michael says as they look to Ash expecting something, but there were no changes, making Michael curious once again. 'First as a team aqua member and now no effect. Could it be the waves are basically recharging this transformation as it has gone on far longer than the others I think,'

Ash looks around confused. "What was that?"

"Nothi…I'm going to check up on something," Michael quickly says trying to beat a hasty retreat but was held in place by Zoey as Georgia and her team walks up.

"I think they want to talk," Zoey says frowning slightly.

"Can I avoid it?" Michael asks as they get closer.

"So we finally meet," Roxie says.

"Um…hi?" Michael asks carefully.

"Roxie, you know him?" Georgia asks curiously.

"I know of him," Roxie says smirking.

"I just remembered. I have to feed my Pokemon," Michael says, trying to move away.

"Stay," Zoey says, continuing to hold him there.

"So will you tell us who he is?" Georgia asks.

"After the finals, I will. I want to see what he has got first," Roxie says.

'Oh, crap…' Michael thinks sweating.

Jack kept muttering as he climbs the ladder and puts the box on top as he reaches the top again. "Alright you little fucker…" he stops as he just sees Meloetta there. "She left, didn't she?" he asks climbing and laying down to rest.

"Her trainer called for her. It's the one who's bug Pokemon overcame the Nidoqueen," Meloetta says smirking.

"Fuck. And I stole this for nothing," he says showing a box full of chocolate bars of different types. "I'm just glad the candy booth on the edge and I can hide the missing stuff by wooden planks."

"Well, not for nothing…we have an hour break and candy to eat. I will go for drinks for us," Meloetta says.

"Bring back a soft drink," Jack mutters as he closes his eyes to rest from the long climbs and heavy lifting.

* * *

"This is the final match and the field shall be an ice field," the referee informs as the field changes.

"You faced Roxie before Ash?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, gym leader and uses poison types," Ash informs.

"You get that Angie?" Michael asks.

"Yep. I'll be ready," Angie says confidently.

"What about their third member? Either of you know her?" Michael asks.

"Nope," Ash answered.

"None here," Angie says shaking her head.

"So unknown, but I am getting the distinct vibe of a dragon trainer, Either of you getting that feeling?" Michael asks, bringing out his pokeball.

"Yeah. Does feel like it," Angie says.

"Let's see if they can handle one of my A team Pokemon," Michael says smirking.

"Competitors, choose your Pokemon!" the referee says.

"Salamence, come out!" Zinnia calls.

"Beartic, go," Georgia calls.

"Time to rock Scolipede," Roxie says.

"Heracross, go," Ash calls.

"Noctowl, time to battle," Angie call.

"Remix, your turn," Michael calls.

All the Pokemon came onto the field and call out their name, except for Remix the Noivern who just stood there with his eyes closed.

"Oh boy, here it comes," Zoey says.

"He brought one of his A team I see," Dawn says sheepishly.

"Holy shit, talk about a dragon…I think. Seems more like a bat than anything," Jack says before biting into the chocolate bar.

"Never seen that dragon type before," Georgia says getting out her Pokedex.

"Remix, why don't you introduce yourself?" Michael says.

Remix opened his eyes before letting out a battle cry that was extremely loud and sent shockwaves from it.

Everyone cries out as they hold their ears, even Jack who covers his ears with Meloetta. "Fucking loud idiot!" he yells down.

"What power," Meloetta says surprised.

Jack groans as he rubs his ears. "Fucking obvious."

"Sorry, but Remix gets very excited when he gets to battle those on or near his level," Michael says chuckling at the very excited dragon type.

Remix growls and seems to grin.

"So let's get started then," Zinnia says, showing Remix wasn't the only one hyped from this battle.

"Begin!" the referee calls.

"I got the dragon type. Beartic, ice beam!" Georgia calls before Beartic complied, firing his ice beam at Remix.

"Remix, psychic," Michael says before Remix's eyes light up and the ice beam turns in midair, going at Salamence.

"You have to be kidding," Jack says, seeing it not only defend, but use the move against them with what was suppose to be an offensive move.

"Remix, time to go loud," Michael says.

"Salamence, move, now!" Zinnia calls to Salamence as it barely dodged that surprise ice beam before taking to the sky before Michael could order his next attack.

"Boomburst!" Michael calls before Remix ears start glowing light blue and fires off a swirly supersonic wave of light blue aura towards the opposing Pokemon.

Beartic and Scolipede took the blast head on and were sent skidding across the ground from the sound attack. "Ash, Angie, can you handle them while me and Remix take on Salamence?" Michael asks.

"You got it," Angie says grinning.

"Alright Remix, take this to the sky," Michael orders and Remix spreads his wing and takes off after Salamence as the two start exchanging flamethrowers in the sky and when they collided the combustion causes an explosion each time.

"Both of them are strong," Meloetta says.

Jack hums as he kept watching. "It's a fucking bat…" He grins a bit. "A bat who specializes in sound."

"One of the few Pokemon who can use sound as an attack. Sure, supersonic can be used by a lot, but it only confuses and doesn't damage them directly," Meloetta says as they watch the two have an air battle. To Jack, it was like watching a movie about two fighter pilot aces dogfighting.

"Oh, if you only knew about certain frequencies to mess with the body," Jack says, remembering how even the military would use sound back in his world.

'Think Michael, think. What can you do here?' Michael thinks desperately, trying to think of wanting to end the stalemate between the two quickly.

Jack hums. "Neck and neck. Equal in power. But…how strong is that bat in terms of sound?" he asks, knowing that the sound waves can mess with the air.

'Wait. She knew what was coming with Boomburst…she knows some of Noivern's abilities and moves…let's use that to our advantage,' Michael thinks. "Remix, hurricane!" Michael calls before Remix started to flap faster, making the sky very turbulent as it hits Salamence.

"Well…at least some Pokemon can answer for hurricanes and damages," Jack says smirking a bit.

"So tell me, how is Salamence in these bad of wind conditions?" Michael asks the unfazed Zinnia.

"Very well. In fact, he prefers it unlike Noiverns," Zinnia says smirking.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Michael says confusing her as the two Pokemon were having trouble continuing to exchange flamethrowers as the winds now blew them off course or made them not even able to go far.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Though winds alone aren't going to do it. A guy like him with that Pokemon, he's got something else," Jack says.

"Remix, screech!" Michael calls.

"That'll do it," Jack says, covering his ears as Remix starts doing the move that lowers every Pokemon's defense that could hear it.

'What is he…he is trying to knock Salamence out with sound while the storm makes it next to impossible for a projectile attack to hit each other,' Zinnia realizes. 'I have to end this quickly,' Zinnia thinks before yelling, "Salamence, get in close to use crunch and bring it down and slam it into the ground!"

"Desperate last move. The kid won," Jack says rubbing his ears.

"Remix, keep your distance and keep using screech!" Michael yells as Remix tried it's best to do so but Salamence was doing it's best to do so while continuing to lower every other Pokemon's defense.

"Or maybe a tie…bet you three bars," Jack bets to Meloetta.

Meloetta doesn't respond as she was too focused on the battle as the two dragon types kept going before Salamence finally catches Remix and bites down hard before starting to nosedive. "Remix, echoed voice! Just use that!" Michael orders and Remix starts yelling into Salamence's ear and it starts echoing in his head, becoming louder and louder each time Remix does it.

"And you're too focused," Jack says, noticing Meloetta's stare as he watches the falling dragons.

They both watch as they crash into the ground, kicking up a lot of smoke everywhere. "I think that's it. Salamence won it with its superior strength," Jack says.

"No. Right before impact, it lost consciousness," Meloetta informs.

"You pick that up with your psychic?" Jack asks, looking to her.

"No. I also have better eyes than you, nearsighted one," Meloetta says.

"Now you're talking like a little goblin," Jack says, rolling his eyes.

As the smoke cleared, it was revealed the two were knocked out as Meloetta said as the other four Pokemon kept battling. "Sorry, you two. Remix fought well, but the Salamence was strong and her knowledge of Noivern made it impossible for us to win," Michael apologizes.

"It's fine. We can take them," Angie reassures.

"I don't believe it. Salamence is knocked out?" Zinnia says in disbelief as the four kept battling hard with Scolipede shooting toxic that was either avoided or missed entirely and Beartic took a focus punch to the stomach by Ash's Heracross.

Jack taps the bar as he sighs. "Now it's a bit boring."

"Prefer flying battles?" Meloetta asks for once without any condescending attitude or smartass comments.

"No. Just close and interesting ways to use moves. Those who keeps banging sticks will win by whoever hits first. Those who gets behind the enemy and go everywhere and nowhere will always win and not always by brute force," Jack says sighing.

"Noctowl, echoed voice!" Angie suddenly calls, getting Jack's attention.

"Okay, how many echoed moves are there in this battle?" Jack asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's a normal type move, so many can learn it. Also, every time it is used, it's power increases like a real echo," Meloetta explains.

Jack hums. "I see…though there are better ways to use it than just right at them."

"Well, you want to try dodging toxic balls, flying, and be creative with your attack?" Meloetta points out.

"Yeah," Jack says simply.

"Ok, when we get back, we will train so you can learn how hard it is," Meloetta says.

"Good to know," Jack says, a bit lost as he kept watching.

Meloetta huffs as they turn back to the battle and keep watching as it raged on until team twelve won the match in the end. "Winner is team twelve!" the announcer calls as the winners start to take their places and the awards were given out.

Jack sighs before he looks around a bit. "Not shown up. I risked my whole place being here for that little fucker," he says grabbing the box and starts to head down.

"That little one is with the trainer down there," Meloetta says crossing her arms as she follows him by floating.

"Yeah…and that's what's wrong," Jack says shaking his head as they head back to their spot in the forest.

* * *

Jack sighs as he puts the box down with the other things they have near a tree before thinking on what to do. 'I seriously do not have a plan of attack here!' he thinks panicked and tries not to show it as he looks behind him to see Meloetta smirking as she floats back with a Croagunk and a Swellow. 'Oh…let's see…' he thinks to himself as he takes a quick look around before walking over. "These are them?"

"And this one can use flying attacks with a screech," Meloetta says patting the Swellow's side who seems to glare at him. "And this one does know sludge bomb," Meloetta says moving to the Croagunk and pats its head who croaks at him with a blank stare.

Jack hums as he looks them over. "Well then, let's get this fight underway," he says taking out the phone from behind him and sets it up to a song as he notices the power at thirty percent. 'I really need to find a way and fast.'

Meloetta grins as she floats a bit away to the side, ready to see his ass kicked like last time from the Ursaring. "It won't be pretty. Last chance to back out level one."

Jack shakes his head and smiles. "Nope. Haven't had a real fight in a long time and really want to see how much I can do," he says putting in one earbud in his ear as he feels around them.

"Cocky little shit, isn't he?" Croagunk croaks as he looks to the Swellow with his eyes.

"He's every bit she told us, that's for sure," Swellow says frowning.

Jack chuckles and then sighs. "Hey, how about a deal?" he asks, looking to Meloetta.

Meloetta raises an eyebrow to him. "What?"

Jack grins as he shows the song he let her listen to last time. "If I finish this battle before the song finishes, you have to owe me one favor."

Meloetta frowns before remembering the time on the song and smirks. "Of course. Go right ahead, but if you lose, you can't watch the next tournament and have to train all day here, with learning the language at the same time," she says, grinning at the amount of torture she will give.

Jack chuckles. "Fine with me. If I lose, it just proves how much of a lousy teacher you are," he says, riling her up.

Meloetta growls to herself as she sits near the things they have. "Better get ready then."

Jack nods as he places in the other bud and takes a ripped sleeve they use to tie all the books and papers together and wraps it around his waist and slips the phone in as he readied to press the play button and the other two Pokémon gets ready as well with Swellow spreading its wings and Croagunk…croaking.

Meloetta shakes her head. "Begin!"

 **(** **watch?v=t1aDCoIvD54** **)**

Jack smiles and presses play as Croagunk immediately opens up with sludge bomb as promised and HOLY SHIT! Jack ducks his head barely enough to miss that attack as it passes over him and looks toward Swallow to see it taking flight. 'Okay…plan B,' he thinks rushing towards the tree line behind him and takes cover behind a tree. 'Frontal, not going to work…obviously,' he thinks as a sludge bomb hits the tree and almost wraps around it, making him smell the toxic sludge and an air slash at the tree, chunks of the tree flying off as more sludge bombs came at him.

Jack frowns and puts his hands together and starts to form an aura sphere. 'This tree won't last forever and I'm a terrible shot still…have to get closer…very close,' he thinks before hearing creaking from the tree and claps his hands together, making the aura sphere disappear, before moving through the bushes and ducks a sludge bomb, but felt his ear get a touch and hides behind another tree and takes a quick look to see he's approaching them. 'And damn aerial attacks, they will hit hard and always will. I have to grab the bastard,' he thinks as he brings out his aura sphere and keeps forming it again as the tree is battered from the strikes before he moves to another tree and felt his leg get hit.

'Ah, shit!' Jack thinks as felt a throbbing tingling feeling run up his leg. 'So that's what that feels like,' he thinks cringing as he felt a wave of pain wash over him. 'No choice. Going to have to get them somewhat out in the open,' he thinks forming a bit more of the aura sphere. He then hears the tree creaking and claps his hands before rushing out and gets hit in the shoulders and head by the sludge bomb in the shoulder and wind cutter to his head and other shoulder.

Swellow thrills as it flies up before diving towards him, it's wings glowing brightly and coming straight at him. Croagunk takes this chance as Jack looks up to launch toxic spikes at him. Jack himself doesn't know and gets hit in the other leg, making him lose some feeling and feeling like pins and needles every time he moves as he kept watching the Swellow as it came toward him.

Meloetta huffs as she watches it all. Jack himself getting hit multiple ways from poison strikes and already is weak. She won this bet.

Jack frowns as he covers himself from another sludge bomb with his arm and felt the sludge cover him, making him cough and sees Swellow getting closer before suddenly fighting through the pain and plants his feet on the ground and puts his paws up, catching the Swellow by the base of the wings, being pushed back heavily, making gorges in the ground, before reeling his arm back and growls as he brings out his large aura sphere that surprised Swellow at the amount he was able to make in a short time and slams it into the the Swallow's chest.

Jack wasn't down and out yet as he still holds Swellow up by the wings and keeps fighting through the pain and rushes toward the Croagunk as the Swellow panics and tries to flail around as Croagunk sent a sludge bomb too late and hits Swellow as Jack kept rushing forward, using Swellow as a shield and then lets his hands slide to the tips of the wings and jumps over Croagunk before wrapping the wings around it before kicking it away, feeling a heavy pain wave go through him as he felt the shockwave from the kick.

Jack groans as he plants his feet again and holds his hands together and forms an aura sphere again and moves it behind him as he kept charging it up, now running on adrenaline and rage as he growls loudly and the aura sphere gets a slight boost in size. Both of the down Pokemon look up and sees Jack holding an aura sphere half his size behind him before he claps his hands together and makes it disappear immediately as they scramble to get up as Jack rushes toward them and they both try to fire toxic spikes and wing cutter as Swellow tries to take off as Jack moves through the strikes and dodges half of them.

Meloetta watches in shock as Jack moves through attacks and ends up before them as Swellow didn't get up higher enough time as Jack grabs its talon and pulls it down as he reels a hand back and fires off the aura sphere that grew quickly in size and crashes it down on both of them, shaking the ground and covering them in smoke and dust. Meloetta immediately floats up as she waits until the dust cloud goes away and shows Jack panting heavily with bright purple spikes sticking out of him and a mess of sludge covering him as the two Pokémon were knocked out below him.

Jack weakly reaches toward his makeshift belt and shows his phone and grins. "Five…seconds…left…I…" Jack passes out and falls to the ground, the toxic mixture finally putting him out cold.

Meloetta looks to them as she floats over and looks over the Swellow and Croagunk before getting them out of the small crater and sets them on the side as they will wake up soon. She then looks to Jack as he pants heavily in his knocked out state, the poison starting to affect him. "Well…that's something," she says to herself as she looks at the phone as it seems to repeat the song as it now looks like it has over a minute left and smiles. "You're a cheater level one…but I'll give you this one," she says shaking her head smiling before going to find some things to fix him up quickly before he might die of the poison.


	7. Chapter 7: Story Loss

"So come on Roxie, you have delayed telling us all this time. Will you tell us?" Georgia asks.

"Alright. This is Michael, former champion of Kalos league and youngest champion in Kalos's history," Roxie says strumming her guitar.

"You're kidding…youngest?" Georgia asks shocked.

"Yeah. Fourteen when I became champion after defeating all the elite four and the champion at the time back to back," Michael informs.

"Holy…so…did you challenge any other regions?" Zinnia asks.

"It's kinda bad form challenging the other champions. All the regions try avoiding champion vs champion matches. Don't want to stir up rivalries like that. At least that is what they told me when I inquired," Michael informs.

"It's something like that," Roxie confirms as she tests a few strings.

"So how did you know him? I mean you yourself said you two never met." Zoey says not surprised.

"Oh, that. Part of a PR stunt our managers arranged. The tabloids printed we were seeing each other," Roxie says.

"And you weren't, right?" Zoey asks Roxie, raising an eyebrow to Michael who sweats a little from telling her the history.

"Nope. Never even met or talked. Then suddenly, after being a champion for two years, this guy up and disappears from the profession circuit suddenly and the old champion took back over. That was about three years ago," Roxie says.

"Want to fill in the gaps dear?" Zoey asks smirking as she wraps an arm around Michael and grips his shoulder hard.

"I think you know them as the two of us have been traveling for nearly two years now," Michael reminds.

"I meant to explain to them why you disappeared so suddenly," Zoey says sweetly, giving a hard squeeze to his shoulder and makes him wince.

"It was actually planned by the Kalos league. I actually made it known to them that I wanted to step down as champion six months before that. That's why things went so smoothly. If I did, the entire league would have been majorly in upheaval," Michael informs.

"Better," Zoey says wrapping the arm around his waist and leans her head on his shoulder as she smiles.

"Wait, what about the year you weren't with Zoey then?" Gardenia asks.

"Oh, I worked in the International Police," Michael says.

"Wow…what did you do or is that under a confidentiality clause?" Gardenia asks.

"Ah…the latter," Michael says.

"Boring," Gardenia says smiling.

"I am not allowed to discuss that thing because of ongoing investigations," Michael repeats.

"As always," Zoey says smirking.

"What did you expect me to tell you? We arrested regional leaders?" Michael asks sweat dropping.

"Kinda," Everyone says.

"Too bad," Michael says as Lulu laughs at their expression from her place riding on Michael's shoulders.

"So…now that we know each other better. What's the plan now?" Zoey asks, eyeing Ash looking over her pokemon from her pokedex.

"Well the next week is basically a free week with only two races so I think I will take a break and act like we are on vacation," Michael says as Lulu and Sneasel cheer.

"Great. I'll join you and we can go swimming," Zoey says grinning.

"I wouldn't mind getting in on that," Dawn says smirking.

"Wear something good then. We have to for this cute lug," Zoey says tapping Michael's side.

"I still want to battle you. We didn't get a chance in the last one," Georgia says.

"I guess you will have to stick around for that," Michael says.

"I hate you," Georgia says frowning.

"So do you have your Charizard with you?" Ash suddenly asks.

"Oh, someone looked up my pokemon on the trainer database," Michael says.

"I really want to give my Charizard a chance," Ash says smiling.

"I do actually. Come out CharOH, COME ON Mirage!" Michael calls as out of the pokeball came a Gardevoir wearing a charizard hoodie.

"Raw raw," Mirage says playfully while swiping the hoodie's fake claws.

Lulu laughed, nearly falling off Michael as he just facepalmed.

Mirage giggles as she kept swiping at the air and Pikachu just wonders how the heck the hoodie's tail is faking the fire.

"As you can see, his pokemon have plenty of personalities," Angie says smiling.

"Raw," Mirage says, swiping at Michael's shoulder playfully.

Michael sighs and reaches over and pats her head.

Mirage giggles and hugs him. "Gar."

"I am going to have to look through my pokeballs again to see who is in which," Michael says as Mirage goes and gets a chair for herself.

"So…no battle?" Ash asks as Mirage grabs Lulu's arms and spins her around like a ballerina.

"Not until all my Pokémon are in the right places and none of them are playing dress up," Michael says, glaring at Mirage who pays him no mind.

"Admit it. She got you good," Gardenia says.

"No," Michael says crossing his arms.

"I find Mirage funny," Zoey says smirking.

"Well, I don't. It's a waste of time doing what she does," Michael says before Mirage reaches over and hugs him smiling. "Not helping your case."

"Gar," Mirage says happily.

Michael growls to himself before Lulu jumps onto his head and hugs him. "Ki!" she cheers happily, hugging his head.

"I think I can wait until your side is settled enough," Ash says smiling, though feeling a bit of loss at fighting a champion.

* * *

Jack sighs as he walks around, a little disappointed that he learned that no more battle tournaments would be happening for a while.

"Sad enough to cry level one?" Meloetta asks, keeping the result of the battle he had to herself as she didn't want to boost his ego to the already high levels it is.

"Oh quiet," Jack mutters, knowing she would have seen the song on repeat and knew he cheated. Thus, no favors for him and that means the next tournament is off. So that's a week and a day of not seeing anything.

"Well there are a few races we could go see if you want," Meloetta reminds.

Jack blinks to her as he leans against a tree as he was recovering slightly from the poison. "Really? What kind?"

"Let's see, according to this, across the land while riding their pokemon," Meloetta says.

Jack scratched his head at that. "Okayyyyy…kinda boring. I mean, I never really took an interest in sports that much. The most exciting are literally the battles. You know, we have a week to mess around the festival…trainer's pokemon sometimes have clothing, right?"

"You want clothes? Ok," Meloetta says and the next thing Jack knew, he had bows on his head as he frowned very hard.

"I meant scarves and jackets or something of the sort," Jack says pulling the bows off and throwing them to the side. "If you are not going to help me, I'm going down there and getting it like I stole the candy," he says walking off as he kept using the trees for supports. Meloetta smirked as she started to use sing, sending Jack to sleep. When Jack awoke, he found himself in a dress and with many feminine accessories. Jack growls to himself as he starts to take off and tear through the clothing and throw them away. "I sometimes hate that pokemon. A little sense of respect is good. Like I'm being acknowledged, not a doll to be toyed with," Jack mutters to himself as he takes the girly tiara off his head and throws it away. "What is with girls and looking like princesses anyway?"

* * *

"Come on! That the best you got!" Zoey calls, spiking the ball back to Ash as it was now day four of their break and Ash was a guy once more.

Ash grins as leaps up and hits the volleyball and sends it back toward them. Pikachu jumping off of his head and using his tail to send it back harder.

"Play nice you four," Michael says, laying in a beach chair under an umbrella.

"Gar!" Mirage calls as she lays on a beach towel near him.

"Come on Michael, join us," Dawn says before Lulu sprays Mirage with a water gun,

"Nah. Fine here. Resting. Maybe sleeping," Michael says as Mirage gets up and tries to douse Lulu with a water ball from the ocean and chase after her.

"Oh, come on, don't be a lazy bones," Gardenia says.

"Because I want to give everyone a break and my version is sleeping in," Michael says, smirking a bit.

"Come to think of it, it seems like quite a few trainers here," Georgia says wearing her usual hat, a green-blue choker, a teal bra and dark blue bikini swimwear.

Michael waves it off. "It's fine. Have fun if you want."

"I guess everyone is relaxing with no competitions today," Roxie says wearing a blue and pink striped wrapped bra and a thin and higher waist swimwear of the same color and style.

"They have to be. It's been a long first few days," Michael suggested.

"So why are you still practicing on your guitar?" Michael asks.

"Because the strings become undone over time, if you touch it or not," Roxie explains as she sits by him and keeps tuning her guitar.

"So going to play for us?" Michael teases.

Roxie playfully pets his head. "No, my sweet boyfriend. I won't be playing for you or for others while I relax."

"Incoming!" Georgia says and Roxie dodges a volleyball spike from Zoey.

Roxie chuckles and leans over to Michael. "I think she hates me. Think you can treat her?" she whispers.

"No, she gets possessive, though," Michael informs.

Roxie chuckles. "So…I'm guessing you wouldn't even want to be with me, huh?"

"What are you up to?" Michael asks.

Roxie shrugs and leans back to her spot. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she says as she goes back to tuning her guitar. Michael nods and rolls his eyes as he goes back to resting. "Also, you look pretty handsome," Roxie says and Michael suddenly sits up and looks at her shocked before she dodges another volleyball as she seems to give a sly smirk at him.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jack mutters to himself as he trudges through the forest as Meloetta follows, intending on giving her a time at the beach. "Seriously, did I become chauffeur?" he asks himself as he gets out of the forest line and goes through the rocky path to an isolated spot on the beach, at least by pokemon standards from humans.

Meloetta rolls her eyes as she smirks. "Well…since the tournament has been canceled for the week and you are still recovering a bit, we need to do something and I figure a simple walk to lead a good female down to the beach is a great idea. You can train while walking and I can give you some special training near the sea."

"Joy. I feel great joy at treating you," Jack sarcastically says as they come upon a rocky area with high walls of rock on both sides and some access for the water to hit the sand. "There. Here's your beach day."

"Good. Now we have fun. Fan me level one," Meloetta instructs.

"With what? In case you haven't noticed, there is barely any flora here," Jack points out to the rocky and bare sand around them.

"Be creative numbskull one," Meloetta instructs.

Jack scoffs and walks back to the forest to find something. "Fucking privilege."

Meloetta giggles as she lays down on a clean rock and relaxes before hearing the sand crunch behind her and looks to see Jack with a large leaf. "What are you waiting for level one? Fan me."

"Fan yourself," Jack says throwing the leaf on top of her and walks off toward the water. "How does that thing work anyway?"

"Oh, think you're big and bad now, huh?" Meloetta asks.

"I'm not your personal servant or lackey. I'm just a lucario you got assigned to watch over," Jack shot back frowning.

"Oh?" Meloetta asks, her eyes lighting up. "Seems you need to learn the pecking order again," Meloetta says before using confusion on him.

"Gah…wha…?" Jack says groggily as he starts to wobble around.

Meloetta, seeing this, tosses him out into the sea with her psychic move.

Jack splashes into the water and blinks as he was still confused and felt himself sink. Jack keeps blinking as he looks around before coming nose to nose with a sharpedo staring at him. He kept staring until pushing himself up and snapping himself out of the confusion as he swims and gets above the water and swims back to shore. "Fucking bitch! You could have killed me!" he yells crawling away from the water.

"Sharkpedo, this is your opponent!" Meloetta calls.

Jack became wide eyed and looks toward the sea and sees the sharpedo floating on the water's surface. He then sees it sucking in air, presumably, water and Jack rushes to get out further as a scald blasted where he was. Jack glares slightly to Meloetta who is giggling to him. Jack ducks again as he is blasted almost by the scald and rushes toward behind some rocks and hides behind it. "I fucking hate you imp!" Jack yells and ducks himself as another scald blasted the rocks and sprayed him all over with hot water. "Wait, can water types fight on land that much?" Jack himself before hearing a splash and looks to see the sharpedo barreling at him, almost looking like water and Jack dives out of the way as it hits the rocks and breaks it apart.

"Sorry kid," Jack hears and gets up and rushes more inland as the sharpedo hops after him and uses another scald and singes his tail as he misses.

"Yeow!" Jack yells as he grabs his tail and rubs the water off it quickly. "Think. Water type, water type, water type…shit! What can I do?!" he yells to himself as he jumps over some rocks and starts to charge up an aura sphere for some safety measure. "Think. Think. Water type…" he then stops. "Oh dah," he says to himself and runs toward the sea as he kept charging the aura sphere. Meloetta herself shaking her head amused that he is going to one place sharpedo will have an advantage. "Fucking hate that imp," Jack says to himself as he is able to make a bit larger than normal aura sphere and starts to breathe heavily and hyperventilate as he looks behind him to see the sharpedo rushing toward him faster, possibly to get into the water and get a better chance. Jack growls heavily and keeps panting. "This better work!" he yells clapping his hands and making the aura sphere disappear and dives into the sea. Going deeper as he hears a deep splash and looks behind him to see the sharpedo swimming at him with dark shadowy teeth.

Jack grits his teeth and felt the heavy bite clamp onto the side of his stomach before he grabs the fin and holds it there as he quickly charges and brings out the aura sphere and slams it onto the sharpedo, sending out a small shockwave that pushes the air out of Jack's lungs and the sharpedo let go and swim off a bit. Jack grits his teeth as he tries to hold his breath and looks to where the sharpedo went and sees it turning around and coming at him, using the aqua jet, straight at him. 'Crap…I really wish I have a spear,' Jack thinks before the aqua jet slams into his chest and pushes him into the sea floor and knocks the rest of the air out of him. 'Can't win em all I guess,' Jack thinks laying there as his vision slowly goes black.

Meloetta shakes her head as she sees some bubbles forming onto the surface before it is broken by sharpedo and Jack on it as it swims toward shore. Meloetta sighs as she gets up and floats over to see that Jack is knocked out as sharpedo throws him onto the sand. "Thanks. He really needs to be taken down a notch at times," she says smiling at the sharpedo who nods and dives back into the sea before looking to the knocked out Jack lying in the sand. "You won last time by luck," she says going back to her spot and starts to relax.

Jack groans as he opens his eyes and coughs out some water as he sits up and notices the sky turning red and sees the sun setting before looking for Meloetta and doesn't see her. "Fucking imp left me," Jack mutters to himself as he tries to stand and groans as he looks to his chest and sees a small bite mark and a small bruise. "Fuck. I need that damn bone staff these guys uses," he says to himself as he walks off, back to their spot in the forest. "And I'm going to take the chance to whack her over the head with it for leaving me to drown," Jack says before seeing he was in a tutu. "I'm going to go around one day and rip apart any dress there is and make sure it is untraceable," he vows to himself as he doesn't care at the point and just rips the tutu off.

* * *

All the trainers and gym leaders relaxed and ate while as Ash was buried up to his neck in sand.

"How do you feel?" Michael asks as he kept relaxing on his chair.

"Good and this pie is good as well," Zoey says.

Michael chuckles and looks at her and smiles. "So…can I get a show?" he asks looking her over.

"Not…" Zoey stopped when the automated warning went off.

"Oh crap," Michael says as almost everyone looks toward Ash.

"And he is asleep. I wonder what he will turn into this time," Dawn says.

Michael sighs as he sees the wave coming at them and his eyes drift over Dawn's swimsuit. "Maybe…something with the area?" he suggested, his eyes traveling back to Zoey's to not get suspicion from her.

"Oh, but that is too easy," Angie says.

"But it could be true," Michael argues as he sits up and Zoey pushes him down again before sitting on his chest. "Why are you sitting on my chest?" Michael asks.

Zoey smirked to him as pink wave rolls toward them. "Simple, I want you to stare at me if Ash changes into what you say. Based on the area? That means swimsuit," Zoey says pushing his forehead down.

"But he is buried up to his neck in the sand. How will we tell?" Michael asks.

Zoey shrugs as the wave washes over them. "Get him out of the sand and blow it all off."

"We could wake Ash," Dawn says as Lulu and Pikachu build a sand castle.

"Not happening anymore," Michael says, running a hand over Zoey's back as they see Ash actually out of the sand, still sleeping. "You weren't kidding Dawn. He sleeps like a rock."

"Or a snorlax," Dawn says giggling as they see the changes start to happen and sees that Ash's frame changes again as he loses his swimming trunks and it changes into a tied blue floral skirt with white flowers on it as her breast grow a few sizes bigger with a blue swim bra and possibly a blue bikini underneath her skirt and a red flower in her hair. "Wow. Not half bad looking really."

"Mirage, dream eater," Michael says.

Mirage blinks and looks up from her sleeping sand bed and her eyes glow bright blue. They watch as Ash groan and roll in her sleep before suddenly waking up and yelling in fright. "No food! No!"

"Whoa…how did you know that would work?" Roxie asks.

"He has been on the receiving end at times," Zoey informs.

Michael nods as he keeps looking over the new Ash. "Yep. So many times," he says giving a hidden squeeze to Zoey's ass that makes her squeak quietly and look to him as he still watches Ash, telling her that he is still hers.

"What happened?" Ash asks.

"Congratulations Ash. You're now a sexy beach girl," Dawn says jokingly.

"I really can't deny that," Michael says, giving another squeeze to Zoey.

Zoey taps his head as they watch Ash try to get used to her new body. "So Ash, going to go swimming now?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am hitting the showers and calling it a day," Michael says.

"Coming with you," Zoey says, grabbing his shoulder.

"What about the rest of you?" Dawn asks.

"Shower and bed," Roxie says, following Michael and Zoey.

"What about our current girl?" Angie asks.

Ash was still a bit confused as she looked herself over. "Um…I don't know here."

"You just stay here and by eye candy then?" Dawn asks snickering.

Ash eeps as she can see a few guys and even girls staring at her with smirks behind her. "Um…no."

"Then you best head in and…you don't have any other clothes," Gardenia points out.

Ash frowns and blushes as she covers her chest out of habit.

"We'll look for some, but while we do that, let's hit the shower," Dawn says as Ash realizes she was covered in sand.

Ash groans as she follows. "Dang it. I wish I did go to orientation."


	8. Chapter 8: Testing Out

Ash sighs as she felt the water running over her.

"Better Ash?" Dawn asks in the next shower near her.

"Yeah, but why are you in my room?" she asks.

"Because we need to watch you just in case for anything," Dawn explains, smirking to herself.

'Great…wonder how nice her ass is?' Ash thinks, the thought coming from nowhere.

Dawn kept smirking as she starts to sneak into Ash's shower, looking over Ash's well-endowed body as she snickers to herself. 'Why can't I get a body like that?'

"Dawn!?" Ash calls surprised.

Dawn giggles. "What's wrong Ash? We are just two girls sharing a shower together."

Ash gulps nervously as she backs up as Dawn stalks her before she pushes her into the shower wall and kisses her, wrapping both arms around to keep her from getting away. Ash immediately falls into the kiss as Dawn lets her hands travel all over Ash's body.

Ash let's outs a soft moan as Dawn moves her hand up and grabs and squeezes one of her breasts. Dawn giggles as she keeps kissing her, not letting Ash leave as she slowly became limp. Ash starts to lean against Dawn for support and hug her back, Dawn's hands traveling down now and grab onto Ash's ass and squeeze hard, making Ash moan out loud as she breaks the kiss.

Dawn smirks as she lets her hands keep traveling around Ash's body, feeling the contours of her shape. Dawn then grins as she lets a few fingers brush along her count and makes Ash yelp and cover her mouth. Dawn giggles as she kisses Ash again, moaning heavily as Dawn starts to dig her fingers into Ash, pumping them fast and loose as she can, making Ash jump at times as Ash hugs Dawn tightly.

Ash gasps as she felt her legs lock up and then some hair fall around her shoulders, neither one of them noticing that Ash's hair started to become like Dawn's at the moment. The only thing Ash kept clinging onto is the heavy feeling building up in her as she breaks the kiss and moans freely. Dawn kept smirking as she kept a grip on Ash, not letting her move as her hand went wild with movement before Ash screams as she cums all over her hands and starts to become slack.

Dawn smiles as she pulls her fingers out of Ash, making Ash moan weakly and start to tip forward before Dawn caught her. "Aw. Who's a tired girl?"

"You will be soon," Ash says.

"We'll see," Dawn says shutting the shower off and helps Ash dry off and into the bedroom.

"Oh yes we will," Ash says before grabbing her ass.

Dawn smiles. "I doubt you can do anything to me. I have the upper hand."

Ash grins and pushes Dawn onto the bed before crawling over her and kisses her before she can say anything. Dawn moans as Ash grabs and squeezes her ass, making her gasp into the kiss. Dawn wraps her arms around Ash and pulls her close, kissing back just as hard as she tries to move, but Ash wasn't letting her.

Ash holds her to the bed as she kept kissing and moves down to Dawn's neck, making her moan out loud and freely as she kept squeezing and massaging her breast. Ash grins as she uses her other hand and grabs Dawn's other breast before pinching her nipple, making Dawn squeak in surprise. She then slowly moves down and moves Dawn's legs apart with her own.

Dawn kept moaning as Ash kept kissing her neck before mashing their hips together and makes Dawn yelp and start to grind her hips back against Ash's. She then grabs onto Ash's shoulder, not noticing the pink lipstick and mascara that showed up so suddenly. Ash smiles as pink flower tattoo-like marks started to show on Dawn's neck and then everywhere else as Ash's eyes glow pink.

Dawn smiles and coos softly as she doesn't notice the marks and makeup appear on her while just enjoying Ash grind against her. Ash smirked as her hands start to glow pink and Dawn starts to feel the need in her rise. Her moans and shivers start to become louder and more showing. Ash watching all the while as Dawn moans and wrap her legs a bit around hers, trying to get a grip. Dawn moans rise up steadily before shrieking as she cums all over Ash with Ash herself grinning as she gets off of Dawn and let's her lie down on the bed.

"Like it smart girl?" Ash asks teasingly.

Dawn didn't respond at first as pink lipstick and makeup like Ash's started to appear.

Ash smiles as she runs a finger across Dawn's stomach and makes her shiver as more tattoos start to appear. "Now then do you want me to continue?" Ash asks as her's and Dawn's nipples seemed to have been painted pink now.

Dawn moans weakly as she tries to look at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ash says before putting her fingers on Dawn's wet cunt.

Dawn squeals and curls up as Ash starts to do the same to her as Dawn did in the shower. Dawn was so engrossed in the feeling, she didn't notice that Ash had leaned over and started to kiss her. Dawn only felt Ash lick her own lips and starts to kiss back, bucking her hips onto Ash's hand. Ash chuckles into the kiss as she kept going, making sure Dawn stayed still on the bed.

Dawn moans and tries to slowly reach up and wrap her arms around Ash. Ash just lets her move as best she could under being pinned down on the bed as she hits a hard spot and makes Dawn yelp into the kiss. Ash smirked slightly and pushes her more onto the bed, not letting her gain any ground.

Dawn pants as she pulls back from the kiss a bit to catch her breath, but Ash wasn't having that and kisses her again to shut her up. Dawn moans and squeals loudly as she felt herself clench up on Ash's fingers. Making it hard for her to move as much but still kept going.

Ash smiles and uses her other hand and grabs Dawn's breast and then the nipple and pinches and pulls a bit. Dawn squeals louder as she clenches more and starts to see stars and feel like she's in a haze. Soon she felt her whole body clenching up and then breaking the kiss and trying to scream, but nothing came out as Ash watches her have an orgasm as she cums all over hand and she pulls out her fingers and licks them.

"Oh, you were good," Ash says getting up and walks into the bathroom to look herself over. Ash smiles as she starts to clean up again and look at her long blue hair. "Not bad at all. I guess this is a pretty good change," Ash says before starting to see what she could do with it until there was a knock at the door.

"Ash, Dawn, I got the clothes!" Angie's voice calls.

Ash smirked as she heads back into the bedroom and finds Angie staring as Dawn out cold and naked on the bed. "Like it?" she asks teasingly as she wraps her arms around Angie and kisses her neck.

Angie calls out surprised, dropping the clothing she had brought.

Ash giggles into her ear as her hand travels down Angie's body. "Come on. Want to join her?" Ash asks before slipping her hand under Angie's pants and panties.

Angie yips and tries to move away, but Ash quickly digs her fingers into Angie's cunt, stopping her dead cold as Angie moans. "A…Ash…what are you…?"

"Shh," Ash says, touching Angie's lips, silencing her and turning them pink.

Angie starts to moan and groan a few times as Ash's other hand travels across Angie's body, pulling her clothes off and marking her skin in a pink flower like tattoos. "A…Ash…"

Ash giggles as she kept going and leads Angie to the bed and slowly pushes her down as she never gave Angie a break. Pink mascara starts to appear around her eyes as she mounted her and kept her fingers and hand moving. Angie starts to moan loudly as she grips the sheets and pushes her hips back onto Ash's hand. Ash smiles as she kept digging into Angie's feeling her clench all over her.

Angie grits her teeth as she suddenly clenches her whole body and cums all over Ash's hand, stopping Ash for a moment as Angie falls limp on the bed and pants heavily. "A…Ash…"

"Almost done," Ash informs as Angie's nipples look like they were painted pink.

"P…ple…please…" Angie moans out weakly as she tries to pick herself up.

"Rest now," Ash says, tapping her forehead with a hand that was no longer covered in anything.

Angie moans as she closes her eyes and starts to snore quietly.

"Now let's see the clothes you brought. Then let's see if Zoey and Michael are busy," Ash says smirking.

Ash smiles as she goes over to the bags and digs through it to find some pink and blue clothing. "Oh. Good choices. Let's see if the bra fits, though," she says putting on the blue lace bra and strains it as it squeezes her large breasts. "Should have gotten a size bigger Angie."

* * *

"Zoey, have you seen my pokedex. I set it down somewhere," Michael calls.

"Did you check your bags?" Zoey calls back, laying on the bed and relaxing.

"Yes," Michael calls when there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get it? I'm working on my plans for a battle," Zoey says smirking.

"You locked me in here, remember?" Michael calls.

Zoey sighs and gets up and goes to open the door. "Who is it?"

"Hey Zoey," Ash says in a friendly tone.

Zoey blinks confused. "What are you doing here?" she asks, her eyes drifting down to Ash's large breasts as they threaten to spill out from her small top and pink and bluish skirt.

"Came to see you two. May I come in?" Ash asks.

Zoey nods and steps aside and let's Ash in. "Why are you here for us? Where's Dawn and Angie?"

"Resting in my room. So what are you up to?" Ash asks, looking to Zoey to see her dressed in just her underwear and bra.

Zoey hums. "Thinking about some battle plans. You wanted to see Michael too?"

"I can see him later. Tell me, you up for some adventurous fun?" Ash asks closing and locking the door.

"Fun?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah, like this," Ash says before pecking her lips.

Zoey eeps as she backs off as Ash advances on her. "Ash…what are you doing?"

"I asked, you up for some adventurous fun? Can you figure it out now?" Ash asks, seeing Zoey's lips were now pink.

"Zoey, is everything okay? I thought I heard you yelp…or something…you barely yelp," Michael says through another door.

"Everything is fine, but you may have a visitor in their soon," Zoey calls.

"Who?" Michael asks.

"You will see…how about you make dinner in there? We will be along soon," Zoey says.

"Okay! Don't be long!" Michael calls as Ash pushes Zoey against the wall now.

Ash licks her lips as she leans in and gives another peck to Zoey. "So…bed…or the floor?"

"The bed. Also, let's not do much. My man is cooking for us," Zoey says.

Ash giggles. "So…some kissing…some massaging?" she asks, running a hand across Zoey's chest.

"Some stimulation here," Zoey says slipping a hand down Ash's skirt and panties.

Ash moans softly and leads her to bed. "Tease," she says smiling as Zoey pulls Ash on top of her.

Zoey smiles and kisses her as she undid the skirt and lets it fall off. Ash smiles into the kiss and Zoey run her hands over her as she grabs Zoey's breasts and then the nipples and pinches and twists it, making her moan loudly.

Ash smirked before moaning herself as Zoey runs her hand along Ash's panties, making Ash shiver as the panties were starting to become soaked. Zoey flips them over and straddles Ash, still running a hand over Ash's panties and uses her other hand to move under Ash's bra and give a squeeze. Ash softly moans, trying to keep up the kiss.

Zoey grins as she starts to remove Ash's panties now. "Okay! Dinner's ready!" Michael calls, making Zoey sigh and break the kiss.

"Another time," Zoey says getting up and cleaning herself up a bit as Ash dresses up again, trying to hide what happened now.

'Oh yeah,' Ash thinks, before heading with her to eat.

* * *

"Tell me, Zoey, still think you can take being on top from me?" Ash asks.

Zoey smirks. "Shut up Ash. Who was the one who wanted it?"

"Who is the one on the bottom right now?" Ash counters.

Zoey huffs as Ash straddles her, keeping her in place. "You're lucky."

"No, just simple fun," Ash says, pushing up her bra and leans down, letting Zoey latch on her breast and start to suck away. "Like it?"

Zoey hums happily as she starts to drink the milk, her arms wrapping around Ash and pulling her close.

Ash smirked before moaning and holding Zoey closer. She feels Zoey sucking away happily, letting her drink the magic filled milk as Zoey slowly went limp. Ash grins as Zoey moans and struggles to drink more milk, her arms now falling to her side as she lays there.

Ash pulls Zoey away and onto the bed and sees Zoey trying to get more. Ash chuckles to herself and starts to get rid of her skirt and panties before pulling Zoey's off, Zoey herself not noticing Ash had pulled their clothes off before mashing their hips together. Zoey grunts and starts to grind back, letting Ash move against her.

Ash smiles and moans before leaning down again and kisses her, Zoey trying to move and help grind her hips, but couldn't do much as she felt Ash moving her body to suit her needs. Zoey then felt something brushing her lips and looks to see Ash's nipple in front of her and quickly latches on and sucks away. Ash moans and grips the sheet, trying to Zoey drain her dry as she drinks the milk freely.

Zoey hums happily as she felt more relaxed now. Ash herself feeling more energy flow into her now as Zoey started to gain pink mascara. Ash chuckles a bit as she looks to Zoey and watches as she drinks up the milk like a baby herself. She then gives a hard grind to Zoey, making Zoey stop drinking and shake widely for a bit. Zoey felt herself clench hard. "Oh, ready to cum for me?" Ash asks teasingly.

Zoey let's go of Ash's breast as she moans out loud before cumming onto her and Ash smirking all the while. Zoey keeps moaning loudly before slowly relaxing and lays on the bed, pink flower like tattoos starting to appear on her.

"You were good, but now onto the main course," Ash says, getting up and redress before heading into the living room where Michael was looking through something.

Michael yawns before looking to see Ash walking towards him. "Hey, Ash. You need something?"

"Zoey says she's too tired so she asked me to be the one to have fun with you tonight," Ash says taking a seat next to him.

"That doesn't sound like Zoey," Michael says, sliding a bit away from her.

"She tired herself out doing it with me. Tell me, she adventurous?" Ash asks, moving towards him and lays her head on him.

Michael groans. "Pretty much…look…I don't need this tonight. Besides…Zoey might pull me to bed once she wakes up."

"She is out like a light. I say the sun is what will wake her up so come on, show a girl some love," Ash says, tracing a finger on his chest.

Michael looks away. "Ash…you will change back soon. Why don't you head to bed and we can do this tomorrow?" he asks, trying to push her away.

"In the morning I won't be a woman and right now I have needs that need to be satisfied," Ash says before laying her head down on his chest before tracing her finger on his chest again.

Michael kept trying not to look at her. "Ash, you won't even remember this. What's the point…" Michael starts but was cut off by a kiss.

"How about that?" Ash asks smiling.

Michael groans. "Ash…we can't…"

"Shh. Let's let our bodies talk," Ash says getting up to undress.

Michael watches her now as she starts to pull her clothes and his eyes became drawn to her large breasts before Ash walks over and starts to undress him and kiss him at the same time. Michael quickly kisses back and helps get his clothes off as he pushes Ash onto the couch.

Ash smiles happily as Michael stayed above her as she pulls his pants down and keeps kissing him, hugging him tightly before gasping as Michael enters her. Michael groans before starting to thrust into her, with Ash moaning happily and still trying to kiss but the thrusts kept pushing her away as Michael holds her.

"Like my ass?" Ash manages as he kept thrusting into it.

Michael groans. "Yeah…but you won't remember this at all…" he groans as he moves a hand down and gives a squeeze to her ass, making her moan loudly.

"Maybe not, but the pleasure is worth it," Ash moaned out.

Michael pants as he looks down to her before using his other hand and grabs onto one of her large breasts, squeezing hard and keeps thrusting, starting to pick up speed. Ash squeals as she felt now three sources of pleasures. "Don't hold back. Cum in my ass," Ash says looking back to him.

Michael groans heavily and starts to slap their hips together and then pulls Ash hard onto him and grunts as he cums into her. Ash moaning loudly as she felt the cum starting to flow into her and slowly grinding her hips against him as she becomes limp. "Oh, that felt so good…you think you can do the front door now?" Ash asks.

Michael pants as he lays back on the sofa. "I don't…Ash…you better go…please…"

"Shh…if you are too tired, let me," Ash says regaining her energy quickly and pulls off of him before turning around.

Michael groans weakly as he watches Ash straddle him and then suddenly drops herself, moaning happily as she hangs onto his shoulders to support herself. Michael groans as he kept watching as Ash now bounces herself on him, letting him relax now as she leans in and kisses him. Michael kisses back tiredly as he places his hands on her hips and tries to help her along. Ash giggles into the kiss as she starts to clench around him, making it hard to thrust and move into her.

Michael moans as she leans against him, letting her breasts press against his chest as he starts to jump back. Ash coos softly and meets the thrusts as she shivers with every hit now. She then leans over and hugs him tight as she lays her head on his shoulder and pants deeply. Michael grunts as he felt a strong buildup in him as Ash started to feel the clenches lasting longer before she screams out as he gave a hard hit and ends up deep inside her and stops there. Michael grunts more as Ash clenches hard around him before starting to cum into her, Ash moaning happily as she felt the cum flow into her womb as Michael holds and hugs her.

"Ash…please go…rest up…" Michael says tiredly.

"Alright, after I put you with Zoey," Ash informs.

Michael groans as Ash gets off of him and cum spills out of her as she helps and carries him off to where Zoey is curled up on the bed. She then places him near Zoey as he reaches out and grabs Zoey and pulls her close. "Ash…take it slow."

"Don't worry, I will," Ash says.


	9. Chapter 9: Never Stops

Meloetta snickers as she looked at the sleeping Jack having a new sparring partner for him.

Jack yawns as he picks himself up and stretches. "Hey, thanks for the blanket. It's really warm."

Meloetta keeps snickering as she waits.

Jack hums as she doesn't say anything insulting and opens his eyes. "Okay. Did something…" he says as a purple…something came into his view and follows it to see a smiling green eyed pokemon with slime dripping from its chin and a large bulbous body with its arms dripping with the same green colored slime. "Whoa," he says and notices that it had its arms around him in a hug. "I'm…who are you and what are you doing?"

"Um…I'm Goodra and I'm hugging you. I love hugging," the pokemon explains smiling as she hugs him tighter as Meloetta starts laughing at his dumbfounded face.

Jack tilts his head. "Hugging? You like hugging that much?"

Goodra nods and hugs him more and Jack feels slime and goo get into his fur.

"Oh," Jack says and Meloetta waits for him to start running away. "Can I hug you back?" Jack asks happily.

Meloetta heard a mirror shatter at that point as she stops dead cold.

Goodra gasps happily. "You want a hug?! No one ever wants a hug from me!"

Jack chuckles as he wraps his arms and hugs her. "That's cause they need a hug in their life."

"Happy now Goodra?" Meloetta asks.

Goodra hums happily as Jack keeps hugging her. "Yep. This is the first pokémon to ever like a hug from me. Can I stay?"

"Sure…just don't expect me to gather all the food. You have to help a bit," Meloetta informs.

Goodra keeps humming as Jack keeps hugging her. "This one, this is one cool pokemon," he says before poking her big belly out of curiosity and makes her giggle as his paw sinks in. "Oh. You know, I already got ideas on how you can fight in battles too."

"Battles?!" Goodra says a little fearful.

Jack smiles gently. "Okay. Maybe not battles. But if you get into trouble and have to fight, I'll give you some tips."

"Oh good," Goodra says relieved.

'Ah. You are so gentle you don't like battling,' Jack thinks smiling.

"Move it level one. Time to forage for breakfast." Meloetta calls.

Jack sighs in relief. "There's the angry caretaker," he says letting go of Goodra and getting up before noticing the amount of slime on him. "Oh. I see why they hate you. Ah well," Jack says shrugging as he continues on into the forest with Goodra smiling and following behind him.

"Also, you best hurry. Boss Ursa got a few buddies and are going to chase and battle you while you get breakfast," Meloetta calls.

"Fuck you!" Jack yells as he rushes now with Goodra stopping at the sound of him cursing before rushing to catch up.

"Goodra, they won't attack you. As this isn't for your training," Meloetta calls the the dragon type.

"Thank you!" Goodra calls back happily.

"Now how will you do?" Meloetta asks eating a banana.

* * *

Jack huffs and gasps as he stood there, having returned with arms full of food very tired.

Goodra smiles freely as she looks like she hasn't been winded by the slowest as she also had arms full of food. "So…when does Boss Ursa come here to fight him?"

"Oh no. Still too strong for him. He would use him as a broom," Meloetta informs.

Jack growls but doesn't say anything as he drops the food with the rest of the them in a pile.

"So do we try and cook it or eat it raw," Goodra says holding a melon.

"You eat these raw Goo," Jack says taking it and tries to break it open with doing too much damage as he uses his claws to cut it.

"Why not? Fruits and berries are good raw," Meloetta says with a entire bushel of bananas.

"Because it would only be good cooked if mixed with something. Something like the berries, that's a good thing to have for spices," Jack says, trying to remember what he can from what he remembers as he splits the melon open to show black seeds. "Don't eat the seeds," he says giving Goodra half a melon as he takes the seeds out and throws them away.

"I don't. I even have a little game for them," Goodra says before aiming and tries to shoot the seeds at something.

Jack chuckles. "Of course you do. So…where did you come from anyway? One minute, I am sleeping here soundly and the next, you decided to hug me in my sleep?"

"You slept for two days," Meloetta informs.

Jack immediately spits out his food in shock. "What?!"

"Yes, two days. I couldn't bring myself to wake you and I thought I would visit a friend," Meloetta explains.

"Friend? And that is Goo here?" Jack asks, pointing to Goodra still shooting the seeds.

"Expecting a Hippowdon?" Meloetta asks unamused.

"I don't even know what that is," Jack says raising an eyebrow, catching when she said she didn't want to wake him, knowing that she wants to be treated like a queen.

"Such a level one," Meloetta says.

Jack slowly turns to Goodra at this. "What did she tell you about me?"

"I would say, but she made me promise not to," Goodra says, seemingly conflicted.

Jack sighs. "Yeah. That's her. Okay, when do I start fighting?" he asks, scarfing down the melon.

"Not today," Meloetta informs, striking Jack as odd.

"What? You know, you usually drop this on…or sometimes drop me into the fight," Jack says, remembering their trip the beach. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Maybe you are boring me," Meloetta says dismissively.

"Right…" Jack says, rubbing his head confused.

"Also, don't wander too far off today. The humans are having races all over the place," Meloetta informs.

"Oh. Yeah. Don't want to do that," Jack says, now wondering what she has planned.

"No and there is going to be a lot of noise from it," Meloetta informs.

"Now this for me or Goo?" Jack asks, looking to Goodra who is still shooting the seeds.

"Do what you want," Meloetta says before starting to take a nap.

Jack stares at her confused before looking to Goodra. "Okay, is she like this with you or is it just me?"

"Just you," Goodra informs.

Jack looks back to Meloetta before sighing and hanging his head. "I am with the craziest and most confusing pokemon that ever lived." Jack walks over to the pile of bags full of food and emergency equipment waiting for Jack to get hurt again and grabs his phone and walks off. "I'll let you two catch up."

Goodra grins and aims a seed before throwing it and hits a tree near Jack and makes him look to it calmly. "Nice aim. How about those?" Jack asks pointing to the apples over Meloetta.

Goodra smiles and throws a seed and hits one; making it shake and fall and bonk onto Meloetta's head. "Oops. Sorry."

Meloetta growls as she rubs her head and glares toward Jack before huffing and returns to eating. 'Jackass.'

Jack grins as he continues walking. 'Yep. Best way to get payback.'

* * *

Jack hums along to his music and then frowns as he notices the power. "Damn. Need to find a way to charge. This is going to be a lot of work," Jack mutters to himself as he enters a clearing and sits down on a dead log. "At least I would have something else to do."

Jack keeps tapping away on his phone as he kept trying to save his battery life. His ears then perk up as the sound of bushes rustling happened. "Oh shit. Meloetta lied," Jack says panicky and drops his phone before trying to start an aura sphere but couldn't. "Come on. Start you stupid thing!"

Jack kept trying to start his aura sphere before seeing something come out of the bushes out of the corner of his eyes and looks to see a human rather than pokemon. "Wha…?" Jack asks blinking looking to the human female wearing a thin light pink dress with a see through pink veil around her and an enormous hairdo that could be a dress of it's own and a hat that is larger than her head. 'How does that stay up…and not get caught in the leaves?' Jack thinks confused as he stops trying to do his aura sphere and picks up his phone as he still stares at the human. The human herself seeing what he was doing and wonders where he got a pokedex, or what she thinks is a pokedex, on his own.

They both kept staring at each other as Jack gets ready to get up and run in case the human female wants to catch but hasn't made a move yet. Sliding over to the edge of the log, he was ready to run, but she took it as a safe invitation from him and slowly walks over to the other side of the log while watching him as cautiously as possible. Jack kept staring back and sees her sitting down and sighs in some relief before ignoring her and going back to his phone. 'Probably just a trainer who wants a break. No biggie here…unless it's a ploy. In which case I have to keep an ear on her.'

The human keeps staring and watching him mess around on his phone and how can get do it this much since it looks like a wild pokemon. Jack bides his time as he kept staring at his phone but kept an ear pointed at her, waiting for the sound of a pokeball expanding. However, it was broken when she finally spoke. "Where did you get that?"

Jack slowly looks over to her and sees her staring intently at him. 'Can't exactly answer her. It would just be growls. My phone is out of the question. Even Meloetta couldn't understand. How the heck am I going to do this?' Jack thinks to himself and frowns as he shuts off his phone and picks up a stick; writing into the sand now. And when writing, he finally realized how. 'Stupid me. I wonder if…' Jack starts to write a random sentence of greeting and peeks at the woman once in a while and sees her watching what he is doing. 'Okay. Hello ma'am. I own that thing.'

A sound of a photo snapping captures his attention and he looks to see her taking a picture with her pokedex and typing a few things on it before putting it away. Turning back to him, she ends up staring at him for anything else. Jack slowly puts the stick down and frowns as he looks back to his own language scratched on the ground. 'This won't do…dammit. I need Meloetta again. And she will bitch about it. What the heck am I going to say?' Jack thinks to himself and tosses the stick away and grabs his phone again before getting up and walks away. Looking back at the woman, he can see her staring at him. Jack sighs and rolls his eyes. 'I really wish I can talk.'

Jack walks off and doesn't look back. The woman watching him all the while and looks back to what he wrote in the ground and sees it's almost matches Unown shapes. To write in Unown shapes is not needed anymore and could write in their own language or even a close enough childish and gibberish writing. So why is this one doing it?

* * *

"So…did you decipher it?" Caitlin asks walking into the living room of her group.

"It's…close enough. It seems to be an evolved form of writing like ours…but in a different way. Like a new culture," Professor Hale explains on the TV screen as everyone else watches.

"Could be just a pokemon who messes with writing too much," Grimsley says offhandedly as he tosses a poker chip around.

"Or could be one that might be from another part of the world," Hale explains as he looks off screen before suddenly laughing as a girl tackles him off screen. "Honey. Daddy is busy. I'll get some cake for you soon."

"Okay daddy. Have fun," Molly, his daughter, says happily and gets up and runs off as some of the group smile at that.

Hale chuckles as he comes back up and rubs his head in some embarrassment. "Sorry. Anycase, I think it would be best to visit this one again. After hearing about the way you handled it, I think this lucario might come back. Besides, a possible outside pokemon from another country? That's the best study opportunity I have ever heard."

Caitlin sighs and hangs her head. "Fine. I'll go see this lucario again."

* * *

"Meloetta. I need you to help me how to write," Jack says walking back into the clearing.

Meloetta chokes on her candy apple and pounds her chest before spitting it out. "Seriously? First reading and now writing? What brought this on?"

Jack gives an innocent shrug. "Does it matter? You can insult me while teaching. Come on, free jabs. Just teach me."

Meloetta groans. "Fine."

Jack grins. "Yes." He then looks over to Goodra and sees her messing with a yarn ball. "Having fun Goo?"

Goodra giggles as she tosses the yarn ball around. "Oh yeah. I can see why purrloins like this thing. So…can't find the word."

"Sometimes you don't need a word," Jack says walking by and lays down against a tree trunk and relaxes. All before Meloetta drops a book on his chest and quickly makes him sit up.

"Time for lesson one," Meloetta says crossing her arms floating above him. Jack actually smiles as he sits up now and flips through the book as Meloetta became slightly confused. 'He's this eager? He wasn't this eager about reading. How can he be eager for writing this?'

Jack clears his throat and waves the book to show he is on the first chapter.

Meloetta sighs as she floats over a pencil over to him and he grabs it as he recognizes some letters and starts to trace it. Following what instructions he can read from the little kid's book.

"Will this take long?" Goodra asks sitting on the ground.

"It took him like a month just to get the basics of their language," Meloetta says dismissively.

"Ah," Goodra whines.

"Got it!" Jack cheers as he makes sure the letters were right for their language under his own.

"How?! You're a level one on this," Meloetta complains frowning to him.

Jack holds up the page to her full of letters of his own and their language written under it. "I just needed the translation. I can figure out how to write as I go along and keep writing this out."

"Half of those aren't even words," Meloetta says.

"Doesn't need to be. I just need letters and I can hope to string it together. I mean, grammar rules are a bit different," Jack laminates shrugging.

"Again," Meloetta instructs.

Jack rolls his eyes and smiles as he flips to another page and keeps working.

"Arcanine, come on. Let's go," a voice was heard.

"Oh shit," Jack stops as they all turn towards the voice. "I thought you said no one would come this far!" Jack whispered harshly to Meloetta before they see an arcanine run passed with someone riding on it's back, not even paying attention except what was ahead of them. "Our clearing is part of the race?"

"Looks like that female is just training with that arcanine," Meloetta says.

"Well that's good…should we move?" Jack adds as an afterthought.

"Yes," Goodra says laying on her stomach.

"Then let's pack up and get out of here. I'm not risking it after that," Jack says looking to Meloetta who was already gone. "Oh come on," he says sighing.

Goodra giggles as she gets up and heads toward their stash. "Yep. That's Melly."

"Melly?" Jack asks chuckling as he gets up as well.

"My nickname for her," Goodra says.

"But…Melly?" Jack asks still chuckling as he grabs some of the boxes of food and so does Goodra as he gathers the books and tech they…borrowed. "Why not Light? Or Leta? Rise dear girl. Rise to the top of stardom," Jack rants off smiling.

"Because she loves music too much," Goodra informs as boss Ursaring comes up.

Jack stops and slowly turns with the supplies in his arms. "Um…hi…do we have to pay tribute or is this for my battle?"

"No. Meloetta informed me the humans are practicing in this area and asked me to set you up in one of my hideouts," Ursaring informs.

"Oh…well…thanks," Jack says genuinely surprised.

"Come on. Before they come back," Ursaring says.

Jack nods and follows as Goodra happily follows behind him with a few boxes of food as well.

* * *

"So how was his lap time?" Michael asks.

"Pretty good. Average though," Zoey says checking a stopwatch.

"You have him use Extreme Speed at all Dawn?" Michael asks.

"Trying not to. Saving it for a special time," Dawn says passing by.

"I see," Michael says.

Zoey smirks. "Planning something else?"

"No. Arcanine just doesn't seem winded. Want to take him for more laps?" Michael asks.

"Sure. We need endurance for most of this race," Dawn says smiling as arcanine stops near them.

"Tell me, why are you letting Dawn ride your pokemon in the race?" Ash asks.

"Because some of us need to compete in another way. It's not fun if we stick to our own pokemon and we are left out of certain events," Michael explains as he pets arcanine.

"Also in the races it is team based. Hey Ash, if you are lucky, you will get turned into a cheerleader for our team next wave," Dawn adds.

"Don't even joke like that," Ash says frowning as he blushes embarrassed.

"Still watching for those waves?" Michael asks.

"Yes…" Ash hisses.

"Oh look. Ash was voted one of the hottest bathingsuit models last month," Gardenia says showing them her magazine.

"Are you kidding?!" Ash calls out madly.

"That was that form," Dawn says looking at it.

"It's still me!" Ash yells frowning heavily.

"I wouldn't comment on it anymore," Michael says.

Ash growls under his breath.

"Will you be entering?" Michael asks.

Ash sighs. "Of course I will. I just need to get my pokemon from the lab."

"What will you get?" Michael asks.

"I have a tauros," Ash says thinking about it.

'Against arcanine? He stands no chance,' Michael, Dawn, and Zoey think.

Ash hums. "You think I would be changed on the race if it happens? If that happens, am I disqualified?"

"Nothing about that in the rules," Zoey says looking through them.

Ash smiles. "Good…I just hope it isn't someone who doesn't care. That's the last thing I need," Ash says hanging his head.

"Um…Ash," Angie says.

"Wave?" Ash asks picking his head up as everyone else looks behind him.

"Brace," Kite calls.

"Crap!" Ash calls out to their surprise as the pink wave washes over them.

They watch as Ash blinks and holds his head like he has a headache and see the changes happening. His hair starting to lengthen and become flat as they change color to a light pinkish hue. His shirt and jacket receding back to his neck and changing into a purple scarf piece his chest started to grow out some modest breasts while being covered up with a purple bra. His pants splitting apart and changes from the jeans they are to a skirt wrapping and veils hanging from it as his hips widen and his stomach shrinks down; the feminine shape taking form. Ash's groaning voice changing into a higher pitch while her new body still changes the last forms and muscles as she losses her shoes and socks.

"Wow…I was expecting a rider," Zoey says giving a few credits to Dawn behind Michael's back.

"What is that from?" Michael asks.

Ash groans as she stands up and kept rubbing her head. "That was painful. Anyone got some medicine?"

"Right here," Michael says getting into his bag.

"Oh wow. You look pretty good," Ash says looking over Michael and smiling.

'Not again,' Michael thinks not liking this.

Ash hums to herself as she kept looking him over. "Have you ever thought of being with someone yet?"

"Zoey," Michael calls hopefully.

"Back off. He already has a girl," Zoey says standing in front of Michael.

"Doesn't mean he can have more than one," Ash says smiling still.

"What should we do?" Dawn asks.

"Keep her away is one," Zoey says frowning.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Ash says.

Zoey frowns back at her and blushes at the same time as Michael reaches past her to hold out a bottle of aspirin. "This good enough?"

"Oh, you are sweet," Ash says before the bottle gained a blue outline and floated to her.

They all looked in shock as the bottle was grabbed out of the air by Ash as she takes a few pills. "Oh boy," Dawn simply says.

"She has psychic powers now," Michael says.

"Even worse," Angie says as Ash kept smiling at them.

"So…oh my, you wear that color of underwear?" Ash asks smirking at Zoey.

"Get out of my head," Zoey growls to her.

"Oh, what fantasies you have," Ash says smirking looking to Dawn.

Dawn reels her head back in shock as she blushes. "Stop that. That's creepy."

"And you're jealous of someone, huh?" Ash says to Angie.

Angie growls but doesn't say anything as Michael looked a bit worried at her.

"And yo…I regret reading your mind and fantasies," Ash says to Gardenia.

Gardenia just smirks at her and crosses her arms.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or scared," Michael says.

"Oh…such history…and fun," Ash says smiling to him.

"You shouldn't do that," Michael says as Ash's eyes widen.

Ash gasps as she takes a few steps back and looks almost terrified.

"There are things I have seen that normal people don't know exist," Michael says letting Zoey and Dawn know what she saw.

Ash still looked terrified before actually running off. "Oh man. I got her," Angie says running after her.

"The death pokemon, huh?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, the red and black bird pokemon," Michael says.

Zoey sighs and rubs her head. "Race isn't until tomorrow…treat her to some dinner."

"Really? Me?" Michael asks raising an eyebrow to her.

"You scared her," Zoey stares as she walks off with Dawn and Gardenia.

'Why me?' Michael thinks before walking after Ash.

* * *

 **A/N: And here is the second time we tried. As you can see, not that good. But we did improve and learn from it. Now, we have it split into two that will come along soon enough. Just give us time for it. For now, enjoy what we have here and look to others around it and enjoy those too.**


End file.
